Rudis Domino
by KitsuneHanyou09
Summary: A long kept secret is disturbed when the so-called peace that reside in Makai is broken, one man is called to arms again by his comrades that have never let him go. Love Hina X Disgaea story.
1. The Clue

Rudis Domino

Kitsune Hanyou: Hello all, this is my third attempt or fourth attempt at fan fiction. I gave up on the first 2 or 3, and the 4th was deleted when the forums I was formerly associated with had crashed. Anyway, I hope that you all will like my story. Here are the details:

Anime/Game used: Love Hina, Disgaea

Pairings: It's a harem, so there will be a lot. Serious or not

Rating: T

Kitsune Hanyou: Right then, Keitaro-dono, please say the disclaimer.

Keitaro: Love Hina is under the publication rights of Kodansha and sir Ken Akamatsu, while Disgaea is under copyright of Nippon Ichi software. Kitsune Hanyou-dono does not own either of them, this is a fan made story, thank you.

Kitsune Hanyou: here's a guide for reading this:

_Italicized_ words are thoughts.

**Bold** words are emphasized words.

Underlined words are things being read.

_**Combinations**_ are possible too, watch out for them.

* * *

Prologue: The clue

_In the universe, there are three worlds: Realm of the angels and holy beings, Celestia; Realm in-between, home of humans and other entities, Earth; The Realm of demons and monsters, Netherworld or Makai. Layered atop one-another, like a cosmic cake, they reside as different fragments of the cosmos. While Earth is only one world caught in the middle of the other two, Celestia and Makai are referred to humans in many names. For Celestia, in example there is Heaven, Jannah, Nirvana, and Valhalla; For Makai, in example there is Purgatory, Hell, Di Yu, Naraka, and Jigoku._

_Unlike Celestia and Earth…the Netherworld really is numerous. Different Netherworlds exist everywhere. Overlords, the most powerful and dominant demons command armies and fight each other for superiority. Beneath them, their generals, the Demon Lords, work to soon overthrow the Overlord for the throne. But since the deal between the Supreme Overlord and the Seraph of Celestia…a calm era has long flowed through the Netherworlds…until now that is._

A young girl with bright red hair, held up in pigtails drops her bag on a sofa and walks over towards a small TV. She taps the remote with her toe as the TV blinks open and broadcasts the afternoon news.

Exhausted from her tiresome daily life she had been forced to live, she retrieves a can of soda from the fridge and sighs heavily before drinking four gulps of the sweet bubbling liquid.

"And the beautiful weather we are having will continue for another few days before we hit Sunday when it will start to get wet, I'm talking about that ever confusing unpredictable rain period…" The TV went on as the girl simply sat there dazing off.

Looking toward the small shelf, she looked at it and a few picture frames were there. All of which she was wearing some sort of tracksuit, gauntlets, and iron leggings; a girl with long black hair tied in a layered ponytail, was with her in most of the photographs; beside or between them would usually be a man with dark brown hair, cargo shorts, a jacket, and a tight sleeveless shirt.

Leaving her drink on the small table, she walked over and observed it closer before heaving another depressed sigh. _I wish things could go return to the way things were before…_

"And thank you for that report, Kanazuki-san. In other news, another odd yet frequent event has transgressed today at Kanagawa-prefecture, as a young, dark-haired man in his early 20s, a Mr. Urashima Keitaro had just flown once again from the air and landed in a crater in the middle of Kanonji Park"

The girl snapped herself out of her reverie at the mention of his name; _no way, it can't be…_ she denied it and thought it false but was still compelled to watch anyway.

Literally running over in front of the TV, she got down and listened closely, "Witnesses say that this is no more than a common occurrence in the Hinata area and should not be considered frightening nor a matter of urgency. Ah! There he is now!"

The cameraman turns the camera in the direction the field reporter is pointing at. She felt her heart skip before waiting for that moment of truth.

Her eyes grow to the size of saucers as she confirms it, the man from the picture stands up from the rubble rubbing the back of his head like a dense fool. "Mr. Urashima, are you all right?" He looks up at the camera and the girl studies it, _there is no mistaking it! It's him!_

Standing up fast, she grabs her cell phone and hits the speed dial while she looks back towards the TV.

"Hello? Yeah it's me…no this is important, I need to talk to you…I know how busy you are ok?" the sound of growl crossed with a sigh is heard on the other side, "No, I'm not asking if I can borrow money again, this is serious…I think I found it"

"Found what?" The girl on the other side responds as she sits down in the office for a kendo school.

"A lead, I know where he is" The first one replied with a predatory grin. She hears the phone drop and the fumbling of quivering hands picking it off the floor. "Get home quick, we are headed for Yokohama."

* * *

Kitsune Hanyou: Hey everyone! It's time for our first…

Everyone: … **Author's side section!**

Kitsune Hanyou: Hello! I have just done today's prologue and 1st chapter, which will follow shortly. But first, I'll explain what the title means: Rudis Domino means "Clumsy Lord" in Latin yeaaaah!

No response

Kitsune Hanyou: Erhem…ok then… oh well.


	2. The Demon Landlord

Chapter 1: The Demon Landlord

Another day passes by in Hinata City, the sky an everlasting baby blue that fills the hearts of many with lifted spirits. The bright warm rays that awaken little children and ready them for the coming day. Chirping birds, fluffy clouds, and a peaceful breeze fly over head…though…speaking of flying, but some do wonder… **WHAT IS THAT THING?!**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" A strange black blotch zooms by as it screams in the distant sky. After a few more seconds of flying he, as the clothes determined it indeed was a he, seemed to float in air.

This poor fellow is Urashima Keitaro, 20-year-old three-time ronin, trying to enter Tokyo University. He is also the manager of the local Hinata-sou, an all-girls dorm once owned by his dear granny Hina. Others would enjoy his status... most specifically those who fancied harems and such, but he didn't like it that much. In fact, everyday meant a new form of pain added to his list.

He sighed as he flew beside ducks for a while, talking to one that appeared to sit on his chest. "Great job Keitaro… way to piss off the pervert-bashing duo again and sign another guaranteed ticket to my grave. I wonder: why does it always have to be like this?"

"Quack!"

Keitaro stared blankly at the duck sitting on his chest. _Just my luck, a hitchhiker..._  
His internal monologue had ceased as he continued screaming when he felt his body tilt downward toward his landing point: The lake of the local park.

Down on the ground, a little boy who was prodding a dead bird looked up when his mother came back. "Look mom! A missile!"

"Giro, just turn away and let's go," His mother said hurriedly as she ushered her son away from the point of impact. People began running or rowing their boats away before… Boom! Keitaro landed and crashed in the lake, forcing the water up a few feet before landing on some of the poor spectators of his "Breathtaking dive".

At the Hinata-sou… Shinobu sat in the lobby prepared to meet her kind sempai when he came back. Illusions of his injured body asking Shinobu to help him, blushing red every now and then, only to shake it off with one excuse: "Right now it's serious, serious! Come on, Shinobu keep it together! Sempai is hurt right now… auuuu, why did Naru-sempai and Motoko-sempai have to go that far? I told them it was an accident! Auuuu I hope he's ok…"

Anyway, this is Shinobu, 13-year-old resident of Hinata-sou, student of Kanagawa-prefecture junior high school, and Hinata-sou's resident cooking genius. On that day she had met Keitaro, she has admired him since then. Shinobu has her good points and bad points, neither outbalancing the other, and a good kid overall… Most importantly, she is possibly the only **normal** person in the whole apartment.

"Shinobu-chan, just let the pervert rot out there, serves him right anyway. " The burgundy haired girl with antennae is Narusegawa Naru, 18-year-old student of Tokyo University, along with Keitaro. The dynamic in-more-than-one-way-short-tempered girl of Hinata-sou, she is smart, beautiful, and she… has one hell of a punch. Though she may look like it, she is one of the two people to send Keitaro rocketing into the stratosphere. But as they say, looks can be deceiving; she has a certain amount of affection for the guy… but prefers to go with the idea of "tough love".

"Yes Shinobu-chan, Naru-sempai is correct. Urashima is a grown man; he himself knows when to take responsibility, and he does so at this very moment. He is repenting for his perverted transgression toward his own tenants." If the other girl was hotheaded and violent, this girl was levelheaded and calm… but she carried a sword and never once thought twice on using it. She is Aoyama Motoko, 16-year-old student of Kanagawa-prefecture high school, heiress of the Shinmei-ryuu sword school, and the other person responsible for that large hole. Calm, cool, collected, Motoko is a girl who lives the life of the samurai. Ignoring her hateful outlook of men, or her inherent fear of turtles, she is pretty much a good person at heart. Inside that intimidating, man-hating exterior, is your typical teen girl going after the guy she likes: Keitaro.

"Shinobu-chan, don't worry your pretty little head dear, it's Keitaro. Next thing you know, he just bounces back inside looking good as new" Here trying to cheer her up is the resident drunkard and free-lance writer, Konno "Kitsune" Mitsune, 18-year-old laidback, sake drinking, best friend of Naru. They have been friends since junior high and have both been roomies at Hinata-sou. Just as her nickname implies, she's just as sly and conniving as any fox. She also has a thing for Keitaro… but displays it more often-than-not to get something she wants.

"Shinomu cheer up! Keitawo will be back! He's indestructible, a little punch ain't nothin to him." The last member of Hinata house is the rambunctious Kaolla Su, who doesn't only act like a child but looks like one too. Scrawny 14-year-old girl that is in the same class as Shinobu, but believe this, she is much smarter than her appearances let on. She loves Keitaro too, but in more of a brother-sister type way, that is what most people believe though.

"I just can't help worrying about him…" Shinobu replied to all of them, sitting down again and looking at the clock. "Auuuu, I'm sorry sempai," she whispered to herself before getting up and getting her book bag, "Su! Come-on, we're going to be late for school!" Su leaped right out the door as Motoko, carrying a bokuto in a violet sword carry-case and her book bag, bowed and exited after the junior high students.

Naru also announced that she was also late for the usual tram and left too. Knowing Keitaro, Kitsune thought he must have gone to school in whatever condition he was in. "I almost pity him… almost that is… oh well, time to see if I won anything."

Yokohama station, 4:00 PM

"Youko, are you sure this is the place?" A girl in black coat and hat said to the other, who happened to be the red headed girl from before.

"Yeah I'm sure of it Mo-chan," Youko replied as she called for a taxi.

"So umm, tell me again… why are we dressed like this?" 'Mo-chan' asked her companion as they got in.

"Alright, I told you that when I got home and turned on the TV, the news was saying something about some freakish guy falling from a specific height and landing so hard, he formed a crater." Youko replied as her friend stared at her blankly.

"That doesn't answer my question, what's with the conspicuous get up?!" Mo-chan prodded her friend's chest. Youko faked a moan and got hit over the head with a harisen.

"Don't do things people will misunderstand!" Mo-chan shouted after putting the harisen away into her coat.

"Sheesh, calm down why don't ya?" Youko mumbled while rubbing the spot that was hit, "Anyway, we are dressed up like this because: If we go out in public, we'll draw too much attention to ourselves, something we don't want. Our goal is to head for the Hinata-sou and meet up with Keitaro."

Mo-chan blinked twice before smirking, "Huh, this is rare, you're actually thinking this through without the need for conflict. I'm impressed." Mo-chan snickered at her friend's smug expression.

"Yeah! I can think things through too you know," she stopped smiling when she realized what she just implied and reinforced, "I am not a knucklehead!" Youko shouted only to have Mo-chan look the other direction with feigned ignorance.

"I didn't say you were, you called yourself that." Mo-chan skipped happily away from the steaming girl. Not realizing where she was going, she bumped into a schoolgirl when she turned at the corner.

"Ouch… I'm sorry, are you all right?" Mo-chan looked down as she saw that the girl's school bag and wrapped package were splayed on the sidewalk. "I'm really sorry, here let me assist you"

After repacking the girl's schoolbag, she stood up as the schoolgirl had already slung the slender object on her shoulder again and retrieving her bag from the stranger.

"Thank you very…"

Both of them could not help but stare at each other, they were roughly the same height. Mo-chan figured she was in the kendo club at her school because of the small duffel bag, the sword bag on her shoulder, and her athletic figure.

"Mo-chan, we have to hurry! I'm hungry!" Youko shouted as she picked up their bags and pushed her companion away.

-- Same scene, in Motoko's perspective --

Motoko sighed as she walked back toward her school from halfway to the streetcar station. " Of all times I had become forgetful, why now?" Motoko grumbled a bit more while she walked. She had forgotten her homework in the classroom when school ended, and left for the Kendo club.

Turning the corner, Motoko collided with a person and fell on her backside. Her bag slipped out of her grasp and her bokken clattered loudly as it fell beside her.

"Ouch… I'm sorry, are you all right?" Motoko heard the girl speak; she nodded as she reached out for the fallen sword. "I'm really sorry, here let me assist you."

Motoko stood up and saw the other girl in the dark cloak stand up as well, her school bag in hand. The girl returned her bag and she smiled, reaching out and taking it out from the stranger.

"Thank you very…" Motoko let her gratitude linger as both she and the stranger in front of her stood surprised. Motoko felt she was looking into a mirror, this girl, probably her age; every feature matched sans the red eyes and pointed ears.

She watched as her double had been pushed away by her red haired friend._A doppelganger? No, that's preposterous, it's merely coincidence that she looks like me… right?_ Motoko left the subject alone and continued her trek back to school, hoping that the clubs were still busy.

--Perspective end--

A little later in Hinata city, Shinobu, Su, and a few friends of theirs were on their way home from school. Shinobu and Su were simply conversing about what was on the menu tonight while their friends were talking about who was better: Nana Mizuki or Tamaki Nami.

Shinobu laughed at Su's request for dinner: banana curry, a combination of the girl's favorites. Shinobu believed that this request was a worthy challenge of her cooking skills. They stopped at a crosswalk waiting for the signal to cross the road, when Shinobu noticed something walking on the other side. Two people dressed in black coats and carrying travel bags, one of them looked like Motoko, walked in the direction of Hinata-sou.

Youko and Mo-chan arrived at the steps of Hinata-sou and started their ascent. At the bottom, they started climbing full of vigor… toward the middle, they slowed a bit but continued; but by the time they had reached 3/4ths up the hill, they had to sit down on benches outside a little tea house. "Mo…chan… I puff can't puff go on…" Youko and Mo-chan were breathing heavily. Tired from trying to climb a monster of those stairs.

"Tha- wheeze that's hard puff to believe… but I can tell why…" Mo-chan breathed out. They both took deep breaths before exhaling.

"Moo-chaaan… I'm huuungry…" Youko whined, Mo-chan couldn't smack her because she herself was lacking energy, "Feed me, Mo-chan…"

"What are you looking at me for? I didn't bring any money with me. I was only able to pay for our bus and train fare. Nothing else" Mo-chan covered her ears as Youko let out a loud frustrated moan while flailing her arms and legs like a kid, throwing an angry fit while repeating the words "I'm hungry!"

Mo-chan was on the brink of snapping, that bulging vein was like a ticking time bomb ready to blow. She slowly reached into her pack for an even bigger harisen. _One blow… that's all I need… just one blow to the head, and she's out like a light. Not even Reia of the netherworld hospital can wake her up._ Her twitching became considerable before the sound of a door sliding open broke her anger, that, and a familiar voice.

"I wondered why that annoying chirping sounded familiar. Real amusing to find the two of you here." The two girls looked up to find a very refreshing sight.

"Haruka-dono!"

"Anego!"

"Youko, Motoko, telling from your clothes you aren't here to become borders of Hinata-sou?" Haruka inquired, when they nodded, she sighed and stepped away from the door.

"Come in for a bit, I'll charge Keitaro if you two decide to eat" At the sound of the word, they bowed with full respect and walked quickly towards the nearest table inside.

At the Hinata-sou, Kitsune was watching the races as usual, only this time; she was at the edge of her seat. If her horse won, she could win 200, 000 yen and a week's worth supply of sake from the sponsor of the racetrack.

"Lucky Star… let's go! I need me some cash and sake, for the rent and to pay of Kei-kun" Kitsune held her ticket in a tight grip. To her, this was a matter of life or death.

Shinobu and Su arrived and removed their shoes at the front, "We're home!" They announced. They simply got a grunt from Kitsune as they went separately: Shinobu headed for her room to get changed, while Su wanted to play with her toys.

Shinobu asked if Keitaro had come home while they were gone, Kitsune replied that she did see him retrieve his bag. On the terms of his health, just you're typical abrasions and a few injuries, though his clothes were a bit tattered and drenched. This seemed to relieve Shinobu and continued her way

Motoko arrived next, announcing her arrival in a disgruntled shout. She got a pleasant "Welcome home" from Shinobu, a loud "Your back!" from Su as she flew down the stairs and latched onto Motoko. All she got from Kitsune was another grunt.

Blasted, perverted men… Somehow I wonder if they truly are needed, accursed life lessons. Motoko must have had a run in with another brave fool who tried to fondle her.

Naru came home, "I'm home!" She got her replies from everyone who heard her; Kitsune grunted to signal that she acknowledged her arrival.

"Gambling again?" Kitsune nodded dumbly while watching her horse. Naru raised a brow and sighed, "One of these days, gambling will ruin your life. I just know it will." Naru walked upstairs to her room and shut her door.

"Ojama-shimasu!" Motoko, or 'Mo-chan', and Youko yelled as they set their shoes at the door. "Oh man I ate too much…" Youko groaned a bit.

"Excuse me but, where is the Managers office?" Motoko looked at Kitsune, who was too busy being glued to the idiot box to look.

"2nd floor, 1st door to your left Motoko" Kitsune replied mechanically as Motoko and Youko bowed, just in case you didn't realize, Youko had one arm slung over Motoko's neck.

"Thank you so much" Motoko and Youko slowly ascended the stairs and entered the office.

Downstairs, Kitsune blinked for a bit, "Wait…didn't I just see Motoko come in already?" She looked back up, "I wonder… could she have a twin? Nah impossible must be new tenants, I guess." She turned back slowly to see that…

"…Oh my folks! The losing horse, Dead Nicky has caught up and, at a last sprint of strength, beat the crowd favorite, Lucky Star. Dead Nicky has just won the race everyone!" Kitsune crumpled the little ticket in her hands before yelling at the heavens.

"Nooooo!" She clutched her head, "200 grand…down the drain, why?!" comedic waterfalls fell from her eyes as she slumped onto the ground in despair, but was snapped out of it rather quickly as she remembered. "Hold on a… who were those two?" Kitsune, being Kitsune, had to know; it was time for her to display her abilities as an eavesdropper and slowly crept up the stairs to Keitaro's room.

Inside Naru's room, she was doing a little bit of the homework assigned to her and studied up a bit more on the subjects in the upcoming test. Sighing a little, she thinks a bit, "So close to Tokyo U… if only I can pass this exam then maybe I can get in." Naru thinks about what she could do when she gets in, maybe eat with friends in the grassy areas, play tennis, have the same classes as her friends.

She was awoken from her day dreaming by the sound of Keitaro's door opening, about time the idiot came home, Naru thought. She moved toward her Liddo-kun doll and removed the board, popping her head in.

"It's about time you got home, what were you doing out so long any…way…" She realized something; these two people in Keitaro's room were not him, one of them happened to look like Motoko too. "Can I…help you?"

Youko and Motoko looked at each other and thought, crap now what? Motoko tapped her palm and smiled. "We want to speak with the manager of Hinata-sou please."

Naru sighed and dropped down into Keitaro's room, "Sorry but he isn't here at the moment, want to go into the lobby and wait for him there?"

Youko and Motoko both nodded, this time Youko decided to talk, "That would be very nice thank you."

Keitaro trudged up the stairs to Hinata-sou, very tired, very hungry, and very annoyed. "First I'm thrown into the sky for an accident, next I talk to an animal like a loony, after that I land in cold water and have to go back to the house then to the prep. School. I get yelled at there for sleeping in class, and here I am now without having eaten anything the whole day. What else could make this day worse?"

"Yo, Keitaro" Haruka, his aunt, greeted him. She got a mumbled "Hello, Haruka-san" in reply. "You look tired, wanna come in for a bit?" Haruka asked, she got a polite refusal and she merely shrugged.

When she was about to reenter, she called out to him, "What is it, Haruka-san?" he replied, turning his head to her.

"You have some guests, you might want to give them a proper greeting" Haruka smirked and puffed out the smoke from the cancer stick. She went back inside and closed the door.

Keitaro sighed, more people to deal with… as if I didn't have enough already, he continued his way until he got to the door.

"I'm back…" He barely had energy left to shout, he simply drawled it out.

"Ah! Welcome back sempai!" Shinobu walked up to him and bowed curtly, "The food will be ready shortly; I made some Gyuudon to cheer you up…and uh to apologize for earlier" Shinobu somewhat whispered the last part, but he caught on to it.

"That's ok Shinobu, I should be the one to apologize for this morning. Thank you anyway for the Gyuudon" He smiled in her direction. Shinobu fiddled a bit before she remembered. "Your visitors are over there, they just arrived minutes before you did."

"Really?" He replied dumbly, just as a familiar presence alerted him. Youki? And familiar traces too… could it be.

"Yeah, one of them not only looks like Motoko but has the same name too. That's amazing!" Shinobu walked to the back and presented everyone. Motoko was talking with the other Motoko before both (one had her hair down, while the other in the cloak still had hers up) were looking at the door. Youko was seated beside the pony-tailed Motoko while she conversed with Su. Naru and Kitsune sat on the large couch.

"Keitawo! Your home!" "What took you so long you moron?!" "Urashima! How rude of you to keep your own guests waiting so long!" Everyone except the mentioned visitors were bombarding him with questions, but it all stopped when the two girls stood up and stood in front of him.

"It's good to see you again, Keitaro-sama" pony-tailed Motoko smiled.

"Yeah, it's been way too long, Danna" Youko added.

Their greetings to the man gave people some of the wrong ideas.

"Keitaro-sempai, your m-m-married!?" Shinobu was close to tears, letting out a little auuuu.

"What is the meaning of this Urashima!?" Motoko roared as she immediately stood up and stomped towards the man. Kitsune just whistled, while Naru also stomped towards him, cocking a fist.

"You did something perverted didn't you?! And to such a young kid too!" Naru looked like she was ready to kill the man.

"Wait a—please let me explain!" Keitaro had raised his hands, flailing them in front of him as if to ward off danger.

"Save it for later!" Both Naru and Motoko yelled, prepared to charge him when two blurs shot by. An explosion rocked the house when Keitaro was thrown out of the house and hit a tree, causing it to break in half and fall to one side.

The stunned observers looked as the pony-tailed Motoko and Youko were still in their striking stance. Youko had punched him while pony-tailed Motoko kicked him.

The girls yelled out Keitaro's name in shock of. Watching him stand up slowly as the two assailants exited the house.

They smirked and threw off their cloaks.

Pony-tailed Motoko had been wearing a Gi and Hakama, similar to Motoko's, except hers had larger cuts to the top of the shoulders; red ribbons adorned the edges of her Gi, while her Hakama was a natural red.

Youko's outfit was more of a skin-tight sleeveless swimsuit, long leggings with large golden anklets, and red fighter shoes. What surprised them most are the large gauntlets on her arms, they wondered why they didn't see those.

"You dare show your aggression?" Motoko was about to draw her sword when Keitaro put his hand up.

"Motoko, everyone, stay out of this. They came here for me, and I'll give them that satisfaction" Keitaro stood up and got into his own fighting stance. This confused Motoko and the rest. Instead of intervening, she obeyed his rather dangerous request, and led everyone to the farther part of the front yard.

Keitaro held his left palm out while he kept his right hand balled into a fist; left foot forward, right foot back. Youko rushed him while the other Motoko materialized a large sword out of nowhere, increasing the danger by the first Motoko's standards.

Youko aimed a punch for his head; he ducked and held a hand out to catch another fist aimed for his head. Pulling her down, he twisted up, stood and leapt back to dodge a sweep kick. Behind him, the other Motoko rushed at him with sword in hand and attempted to slash him into ribbons. Every attempt he dodged with frightening reflex and caught the last one before it got him. The attacking Ronin pinned him down for Youko to attack with a strong punch.

She failed however when Keitaro exerted a little push and pulled the sword down to block the punch. A ringing sound was heard when gauntlet and sword collided.

Keitaro rushed them this time, Youko first, he aimed several blows to her head and abdomen, and she dodged right at the last attack aimed for her stomach. Her mistake was he also spun around and backhanded her to a tree. He leapt backwards and landed behind pony-tailed Motoko.

"Impressive Keitaro-sama, I see your skill with the sword did not wane." pony-tailed Motoko paused. "In the many fights we have had you were always victorious, but today..." Keitaro gave a choked gasp when pony-tailed Motoko had run him through from behind. "Today I have won." she finished her sentence and roughly pulled the sword out; Keitaro fell forward with a dull wet thud.

The girls were shocked, Keitaro had been killed right there, and they couldn't do anything. Shinobu cried out his name as she sank to her knees and sobbed her eyes out.

"Not quite yet!" Keitaro's voice rang, both Motokos turned to the body and discovered a dummy sticking its tongue out.

Pony-tailed Motoko instantly leapt back when something crashed onto ground in front of her. the spot she used to occupy had Keitaro withdrawing his arm from the cratered ground.

Both of them stood stances again, the girls somewhat relieved he was alive. They dashed at each other; this time Keitaro moved slightly faster and interrupted his opponents attacks by kicking the flat side of the blade or forcing her to dodge. Through out the fight, Motoko felt youki, demon energy, flow in miniscule amounts out of Keitaro, she began to wonder if it had something to do with his sudden ability to fight.

"It believe we've gone on long enough, let's end this" Keitaro smirked. Using a haymaker, pony-tailed Motoko side-stepped to dodge, but realized too late that Keitaro had lunged and sent her flying back with a powerful open-palm thrust. Not giving her time to get up, he stepped on her wrist and grabbed the sword, leveling the edge with her neck, stopping her comrade's advance.

"Give up, it's my win," Keitaro said as a look of defeat passed over the two.

The girls were going to congratulate him on defeating his attackers…if it weren't for the fact that he was helping one of them up. "Urashima! What do you think you are doing?" Motoko yelled.

"Ahaha…Look's like I have some explaining to do then." He turned back towards pony-tailed Motoko and Youko, "It's great seeing you two again. I've missed both of you." He smiled warmly at them, they became teary eyed, sniffling a bit. This baffled the rest of the girls when the two girls tackled him to the ground, bawling on his chest with smiles.

"I'll explain everything…just…please." He lay on the ground looking at Shinobu pleadingly, "I need food now…"

* * *

Keitaro: time for… (With everyone) **Author's side section!**

Kitsune Hanyou: Phew! Finally done with chapter 1 I hope you all like it. If you want to know what the job classes in Disgaea look like, go to kawaii gallery and check Galleries for Jeux Video Disgaea

Keitaro: And here are some translation notes:

Ojama-shimasu- commonly used when entering someone else's home. It literally means, "I will be a burden" but could just be thought of as, "Excuse me"

Danna- can be used to address a man; it would translate as "Sir", most likely in similar understanding as the honorific –dono. Then again, it can be also interpreted as "Husband" when used by a woman who appears to be the wife.

Harisen- paper fan used in comedy to smack people

pony-tailed Motoko, red-eyed Motoko, the other Motoko- The ronin from Disgaea HoD really looks like her. Seriously, check it out.

Kitsune Hanyou: If ever the author Blu Rose reads this, I would like to say thank you for writing "SinFul Rose", the Naruto X Disgaea fic. It inspired me to do a Love Hina crossover because I didn't see any. And that's it; I hope you liked it. Please read and review! All forms are welcome.

Motoko: Next time! Chapter 1.1 Truth of the Dork


	3. Truth of a Dork

Chapter 1.1: Truth of a Dork

Within the dinning room, the residents and guests sat together on the table eating a steaming, scrumptious meal prepared by the prodigy that is Shinobu.

The smell of finely cooked tonkatsu wafted around the room, mixed with the scent of some miso soup and evening tea.

Keitaro sat at the utmost end of the table, obviously because of his status, while on either side of him sat the red-eyed Motoko and Youko. Natural Motoko sat beside her doppelganger, followed by Naru and Kitsune while Shinobu and Su sat beside Youko.

A revelation of Keitaro's true identity had passed along earlier, earning shocked looks and somehow some expressions of understanding passed along their faces. As if a camera were present, it focused itself upon Naru who at the moment calmly ate.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but after what you have told me you want me to believe that you are, in truth, a half-demon?" Naru politely asked. Shinobu, Su, and Kitsune turned their heads to Keitaro.

Keitaro grunted and nodded, his guests mimicking his movements perfectly as all three of them drank some tea.

Naru sighed and continued her questions, "They are also demons and you're their demon lord?"

Keitaro and the other two replied in the same manner again, their eerie unison irked her; the twitch on her brow hinted her growing annoyance.

Naru put down her chopsticks, at this point, the others' curiosity had peaked at her odd behavior. She took a deep breath, filled her lungs to their utmost capacity, and faced Keitaro.

"Fuzakeruna! " The force of Naru's roared in all her righteous fury; everyone had covered their ears from the sheer volume. The aftermath left Keitaro and his guests' hair and clothes disheveled, "If you wanted to lie about some dirty secret you've been hiding, make it more believable!"

"Naru-senpai, he's right," Motoko intervened, "Since that fight, I could feel waves of Youki flowing out of their bodies; Urashima does not lie."

"Thank you Motoko-cha—" Keitaro's gratitude had been cut short by the piercing glare Motoko had directed toward him "But! That does not mean he is not dangerous!"

"Hold on a sec, I—" Keitaro stood to counter that statement, but was halted by a blade held up against his throat. Motoko jumped back when her doppelganger had drawn her own sword and stood in front of Keitaro.

Su ignored them all and kept eating while Shinobu tensed in her seat, Youko herself had stood up.

"You will not harm Keitaro-sama!" An arm stopped her from advancing. red-eyed Motoko saw the hand on her shoulder and traced it back to Keitaro.

"Aoyama-san, rest assured. They mean no harm at all; we are not similar to those creatures you deal with, you have my word." Keitaro's words seemed to calm all of them down. Motoko scoffed and sheathed her blade, sitting back down.

Though the silence was thick, they were all at ease; none of them felt threatened at all.

"I believe ya Kei, if you say they are harmless, then they're harmless as a kitty" Kitsune smiled while sitting back down.

Naru was astonished at her friend's blunt understanding. "How can you just believe him like that!?"

"Kei doesn't look like the type to like lying. Besides, if you can believe that maybe he secretly has a wife and a concubine, then I suppose you can believe he's a demon lord or something" Kitsune ruled out her standing while taking a swig of sake.

"Uh-huh, whatever, I don't care anymore." Naru grumbled and sat in her seat. They all resumed eating as Shinobu raised her hand.

"Is there something you want to say, kid?" Youko looked at her and watched her "eep" under her gaze.

"Um…senpai? Can I know…why are they here?" Shinobu asked shyly.

"Yes, I would like to know myself. Youko, Motoko, " incidentally, the human Motoko looked at him as well. "What is your business here?"

"Yes well…Keitaro-sama" demon Motoko stood up; the human one did not flinch. Keitaro kept his word and she had to trust this, even if she didn't want to. "We have been searching for you for so long now."

Youko continued from there, "During our stay in this world, we had lived a simple life in Nagoya, but ever since we had gotten our clue, that you were in Hinata City, we had to come."

"I see then, well I'm glad you've come! I've missed both of you very much." Keitaro gave them each a short hug to show his appreciation. " So where are the two of you going to stay?"

"Well…umm the thing is…" Youko began but was interjected by red-eyed Motoko, "We plan on camping out. Seeing as though we don't have money to pay for an apartment."

Keitaro looked appalled and shook his head, "No, I won't stand for it! You can both stay here in Hinata-sou, right girls?"

They looked amongst themselves and huddled in one corner, the murmurs made Keitaro fidget a bit, every now and then one of them would look back at Keitaro and his guests. They broke their huddle and returned to their seats in a flash.

"We have come to a conclusion," Kitsune called out across the room in a formal manner, so much unlike her. Keitaro gulped, his guests prepared for the worst, "Through much consideration and thought, only 2 people oppose to the idea. As the majority rules, your guests are welcome to stay for the night. Motoko's disapproval can be swayed if you promise to keep your guests in check."

"Seriously!? I'm so happy, thank you girls!" Keitaro was elated, he turned to the shocked demons and smiled brightly to them, "there you have it, the two of you are welcome to stay!"

"Wow really?!" Youko was silenced by demon Motoko who simply shoved her friend's head down and spoke for her, "We are truly grateful but we wouldn't want to impose on your kindness, Keitaro-sama"

"Nonsense! The girls have agreed to it and I sense no ill intention from either of you. So please, save yourselves the trouble and stay" Keitaro smiled.

The two looked at each other and nodded, "Alright, we shall take you up on your kind offer," demon Motoko bowed and smiled, "we shall be in your care."

"So do you go by any nicknames perhaps? After all, there are two Motokos it's kind of confusing" Kitsune inquired as the rest nodded in agreement.

"Well, Motoko is just a name given to me by Keitaro-sama," the others looked at Keitaro questioningly, "My original name is Kuroyama Tomoko."

"Keitaro, what does she mean by "given name"? Anything we need to know?" Naru eyed him suspiciously, as though he did something wrong.

Keitaro sighed and decided to explain. "As I mentioned earlier there is a form of hierarchy in Makai, though it looks more like a food chain than a ladder; big fish eat little fish, they fear therefore they respect, something within that line, do you understand me so far?" Keitaro noted some had concentrated a little on what he said, trying to understand what he just said.

Shinobu had imagined a little Keitaro fish, complete with the mop of hair and glasses, gobbling smaller fish till he grew and grew. She giggled momentarily and drew attention to herself before blushing in her realization of her daydreaming.

"Naturally, there are demon lords that are powerful enough to overpower the competition and rises to the top. They are known as Overlords, demons with enough power to level cities without moving an inch" Keitaro's explanation caused chills to run down their backs.

"Wow, so this overlord is the master of everything?" Naru questioned, gulping and gawking as he shook his head.

"Just as the title suggests, Overlords are so powerful, even the word powerful would be an understatement. But that didn't mean there couldn't possibly be more than one, many Overlords in different dimensions fight each other to prove the others strength or for dominance over the other's netherworld," Keitaro paused momentarily to gauge their expressions, he snickered to himself as almost all, except Shinobu and Su for obvious reasons, were gaping like fish.

"That's just how chaotic our world is, and yet many seem to be able to find peace within this pandemonium" Youko answered while asking for seconds, munching happily away at the tonkatsu.

"What does this have to do with naming Tomoko?" They all asked in their own way.

"I'm getting there, be patient" Keitaro drank some more tea and continued as he promised, "Mana is something reminiscent of youki or ki, it's used by demons as life force, and as a payment for recruiting vassals and passing bills."

Keitaro had been prepared for the loud "huh?!" coming from his tenants. _Hoo boy, this was really troublesome,_ Keitaro thought.

"Simply put, we use mana to call for vassals, or minions if you will. There is such thing as currency in Makai, those are called hells." Keitaro elaborated, satisfied as another resounding "oh" came from the bewildered audience.

"So what ever made you pick the name Motoko?" this was it, the moment Motoko had anticipated. Why did he name her Motoko? She was glad Kitsune decided to ask…then again, it was Kitsune; she was probably up to something.

"Well…the thing is…" they leaned closer, wanting to learn his reason, even Youko was not spared by her curiosity; Motoko faked her lack of interest by ignoring him in favor of drinking tea, "I don't know really, it was the first thing that came to mind!" He scratched the back of his head as some of them face faulted, Motoko on the other hand chose to spit out the contents of her teacup in a glorious spray.

"Anyway, I could talk more but it would take too long, " Keitaro shrugged, " right now, you can use your real name, Tomoko" Tomoko looked up in surprise. She knelt beside him and seemed to be crying, "Huh? What's wrong?"

"No it's just that…to allow me to use my real name over my given name, it is an honor Keitaro-sama" She smiled as she sat back and continued eating.

"He he he…seems to me like she is more like you than you think, eh Motoko?" Kitsune nudged the girl who choked on her food.

"P-p-preposterous! I would never act so…subservient in front of that lecher of a manager of ours!" Motoko noticed Tomoko twitch out of the corner of her eye.

Tomoko simply cleared her throat and complimented Shinobu's cooking, ignoring Motoko's indirect or direct insult. "Keitaro-sama, I forgot to mention we brought gifts from everyone who passed it to us, since they could not come here out right due to the lives they live here."

As soon as everyone finished eating, Shinobu, with Keitaro and Tomoko's assistance, went right away to clean the plates while the others went to the living room.

* * *

Kitsune Hanyou: To the people that reviewed, thank you so much! It means a lot to me for the reviews you have given me.

to Cornell Valentine Gainsborough: Thank you for your offer, that now means I have 3 sources to confide to.

Keitaro: Alright everyone, it's time for... (everyone) **Author's side section!**

"Fuzakeruna" - Since this means "don't F with me", "quit joking", etc. I felt it had a certain impact that in english, the scene wouldn't fit.

"We shall be in your care"- You hear this alot in anime by the phrase "Yoroshiku, onegai-shimasu".

Naru: And apparently...that's it

Youko: Next time on Rudis Domino Chapter 1.2 Reunion and Destiny-nya!


	4. Reunion and Destiny nya!

Chapter 1.2 Reunion and Destiny-nya!

The residents of Hinata-sou gathered around the living room while the guests, Youko and Tomoko, brought out packages of different shapes and sizes. They were interesting to say the least; letters and pictures from his former vassals, some were even strange presents. Joy filled Keitaro's heart at these sentimental gifts sent to him by his friends and followers, demons no less. One in particular caught Keitaro's attention; it was a small black box with golden decors wrapping the edges of the cube. An elaborate emerald and gold dragon was painted on the supposed lid while raging seas were painted on the 4 sides.

Keitaro heard his name called and turned to face his vassal. "Keitaro-sama, I see you have discovered the present from Demon Lord Otohime. She asked us to give this to you when we saw her at Yokohama, for some obvious reasons she couldn't do it herself."

Keitaro nodded and figured she must have been on some important business or something; he accepted the gift and stretched out his arm to pick up the box.

Upon nearing the box, it suddenly shuddered. Everyone in the room were surprised by the sudden movement and blinked in confusion, they shrugged it off as someone nudging the table. Keitaro neared it again and it seemed to leap this time, now this was disturbing. Upon the third time, it jumped AND made a "myuh" like sound.

"Myuh?" Keitaro echoed, deciding to open the box. Wary glances were sent to each other as Keitaro picked up the box and opened it, at that moment several emotions fluttered around the room.

Inside the well-made box was a little yellow and green turtle. It looked up at Keitaro with it's little beady eyes and raised its flipper with an accompanied "myuh". The people in the room smiled at the creature with differencing degrees of "It's so cute!" Everyone except Motoko, who currently turned inhumanly pale and resembled a sheet of paper.

"Tama-chan!" The turtle replied as it flew up to Keitaro's face and rubbed her face on his, "Huh what's this?" Keitaro picked up the piece of paper the little turtle picked up.

Tama-chan landed on his shoulder and gave him a peck on his cheek as he read the note out-loud. Shinobu affectionately stroked its little yellow head while Kitsune and Naru observed its peculiar ability to fly.

Dear Kei-kun,  
If you are reading this letter, then I can rest assured that Youko and Tomoko have delivered this safely. How have you been lately? I do hope you have been eating well, not overdosing on cup ramen I hope? Tama-chan missed you very much, so I had to send her to you. Though I apologize for not being able to do it in person; I had some important business to attend to.

I have talked with your two vassals, it seems as though they have been in contact with your other remaining vassals. I take it they have adjusted to life here in the human world.

With Love,

Mutsumi

Keitaro smiled momentarily and noticed Youko had taken out some pictures, and showed them to everyone. Tomoko was taking out odd trinkets and snacks from Makai, offering some dark chips to the girls. When he looked back at a particular paragraph, he thought best that he read it to himself, _and that I should discuss it with them later_.

Keitaro returned the note to the box just as a sound of someone whimpering piqued at his and everyone else's interest. This sound was so alien to them, the sound it seemed so out of place, so unnatural. Especially since it's source—everyone was shocked to admit— came from the one and only Aoyama Motoko.

"Motoko-chan? What's wrong?" Keitaro approached the frightened girl. Keitaro noticed that she had her back pinned to the wall, her eyes wide like platters, her whole body was convulsing in terror. Her mouth whimpering and trying to form a word, failing repeatedly, as her head slowly turned to Keitaro.

"Tu-tu-tu-tu-tu…!" Motoko strained to form the word.

"Is there something wrong, Motoko-chan?" Keitaro tried to figure it out, only for Motoko to leap behind him and scream out the answer.

"TURTLE!!" She screeched uncharacteristically.

Indeed Tama-chan occupied the air where Motoko formerly stood. Tama-chan dashed (if you will) toward Keitaro, crying her cute little "war cry". Motoko panicked, and made a deliberate attempt at a diversion by shoving Keitaro in her way.

"What the—" Keitaro's complaint was cut short by Tama-chan crashing into his face with a sickening crunch. While Keitaro nursed his bruised face, Tama-chan flew toward Motoko again. Motoko cringed with a loud meep, and drew her sword and swung it around hazardously to ward off the "demented shell beast" before her.

When things had settled down—meaning Motoko had fainted when Tama-chan kissed her cheek after she let her guard down— at the moment, Shinobu had been taking care of Motoko who was placed in her room, Tomoko and Youko had been accompanied by Kitsune to find the room they would bunk in. Naru had resumed her studies while Su had simply become bored and returned to her jungle-of-a-room.

--

Keitaro sat in his room as he let Tama-chan sleep on his pillow. He read all the notes and laughed softly at the odd gifts they brought with them. The picture in his hand was of him when he was 16 years old, a newly inaugurated demon lord, Youko and Tomoko, slightly younger, stood at his sides. On his head, Tama-chan sat happily flipper raised toward the camera.

Others in the picture stood around him smiling, smirking, or grinning around him. Kneeling in front of Keitaro was a white haired youth whose discernable age, as with the others, are 13 to 14 in demon years, a ninja-in-training. Hand on his shoulder, was his upperclassman, an experienced ninja. Though, unlike the common trend, he looked different. Dark green eyes framed by bangs and hair of the darkest green; his ensemble was a variant of the typical ninja wear in the netherworld: leather shirt reinforced with bone-plated armor. His gloves had bone back-plates while his shin guards and waistband were made of bone. His pair of pants were standard ninja garb but in a shade of scarlet than brown.

_Those were good times…times that I wish I could simply bring back, but right now, I simply can't. I have a job as the manager of this dorm._ Keitaro walked solemnly toward the window and leaned out looking into the night.

Who would have thought that after all these years, my vassals would have actually wanted to find me. Most are happy to have left their masters after being paid, well those are the lucky ones that still live anyway.

Keitaro continued to sigh and gaze at the moon, crescent in the dark blanket of the starry evening sky. He could almost see them like he did in the picture, smiling beside and behind him. Sadness continued to envelope him in cold nostalgia, while a creature sat on the tree in front of his window.

It watched him with its slit eyes glowing in the moonlight, golden and predatory in its gleam. A pearly fanged smile crawled across the "face" of the silhouette as it leaped toward another tree that was slightly closer to the window.

--

Keitaro was aware someone was watching him, hearing the branch outside creak lightly and leaves being ruffled. Keitaro was not the only one; Motoko who had been sleeping suddenly bolted up and scared Shinobu.

Someone is stalking Urashima… and from this feeling, it's a demon. "Shinobu, stay here, I have to check up on Urashima." Motoko stood up quickly and retrieved Shisui, her trusty sword. Oddly enough, she did not realize she was only wearing a white robe. Shinobu had ignored Motoko's instruction, and ran after her.

In another room down the hall, Youko and Tomoko stopped packing and sent each other glances before rushing out the door. They had also felt the intruder close by, Tomoko's hand on the handle of her blade, prepared to fight..

Keitaro had little time to turn when he was tackled by something furry…something female…something that lacked clothes.

Above, Naru had heard the loud thump and the surprised gasp from below, frowning at being distracted. "What is the idiot doing now?" she asked herself as she sauntered toward the board underneath her Liddo-kun doll.

Motoko had stopped at Keitaro's door and opened his door, catching an eyeful of Keitaro's flying back. He skid to a halt a few feet from her and the window; she was ready to face the attacker, her hand at the hilt of her blade, but she was not prepared to find a cat-eared girl with bright red hair. Her ears and tail had a matching color scheme—red with white tips—while a fur "bikini" compensated her lack of clothing. The most striking feature were not her golden eyes, but her paw like hands and feet the same color as her ears and tail.

Keitaro looked up from the cat-girl nuzzling his face toward Motoko's face, overshadowed by her hair. He grew nervous as her arms began to tremble from anger. Shinobu came up behind her and fainted right away, eyes spiraling all the while murmuring, "awoo woo."

_This can't get much worse, can't it?_ As if by some sadistic twist of fate, it did. Naru popped her head in the room and noticed the sprawled man on the floor with the cat-girl on top of him. Her eyes burned with an incredible rage as she leaped through the whole and landed on his floor, making a dent on his Tatami.

Outside the Hinata-sou, a blonde woman carrying a suitcase appeared at the top of the steps. "I made it, I just hope that Choco hasn't done anything yet", "URASHIMA/KEITARO!!" the woman in black flinched at the tremendous mixed bellows from within the inn, "I take that back."

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Motoko shouted, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Naru bellowed. Keitaro simply sighed while Choco the cat-girl purred happily on top of him.

--

Much later, and two first-aid kits, everyone who were not busy or asleep sat inside Keitaro's room in a rectangle. Keitaro sat on his futon, Choco had her arms and head curled up on his lap while he affectionately scratched behind her ear.

Flanked on his left were a pair of peeved teen girls and a somewhat envious preteen, _Auuu...I wonder if sempai would do that to me if I wore...a...no! bad! bad Shinobu!_ To his right sat his vassals, prepared to restrain anyone ready to attack. "Nyaaa" Choco's ear twitched momentarily, Keitaro looked up happy but anxious for his health.

" This is Choco, she's one of my beloved pets! She's a young Nekomata I raised since she was a little kitten"

Motoko and Naru had not taken lightly to the term "pet", neither did Shinobu but she just blushed even harder.

"How can something that looks human be your pet?!" Naru pointed at the innocently sleeping "kitty", Tomoko sighed and shook her head, Youko snickered at her master's misfortune.

"Well...she is a cat demon, so shouldn't that be reason enough?"

"Uh-huh, right. And what, you found this poor cat-girl in a box abandoned somewhere in the rain during your high school years?"

"..." His silence was very reassuring, and his averting eyes said 'yeah, you nailed it'.

Naru hit herself, "I'm right aren't I ?..."

"Pretty much yes... Come on she isn't a bad girl, she's well behaved"

"Whatever, it is your dorm, she is your pet, so she and this place is your responsibility" Naru just shrugged.

"She appears harmless enough, but I will not underestimate her potential. Even if she is your pet, she is still your vassal correct?" Motoko kept her focus at the cat-girl who started looking back at her.

"True, but I still think her of my little fluffy-kins regardless!" Keitaro shamelessly pulled Choco in a hug, she preferred to hang limp rather than protest in discomfort. "Come on, you can pet her"

Choco smiled at the unfamiliar girls, her big feline eyes and soft purrs tempted them. Shinobu lost to her curiousity and slowly walked anxiously toward the cat-girl sitting beside Keitaro. Her heart beat doubled, she was scared but excited; she was nervous but she was giddy.

Shinobu carefully approached Choco, building up the nerve and gently petting Choco.Choco purred softly, it was a sign Shinobu did well, and had been accepted by the cat-girl. Motoko was offered the chance but passed, though Choco's nudging on Motoko's arm was enough to tell Choco had already warmed up to her. "My pets must like you, Motok-chan" Keitaro commented.

Naru felt she wanted to pat the cat-girl too, so she extended her hand. Choco sat beside Keitaro again and cleaned herself, she watched Naru warily. She ceased licking her paw in favor of staring at the hand getting closer.

"Good girl, I won't hurt you. Your not so bad after all, aren't you?" Choco's eyes narrowed and she turned swiftly and bit Naru's hand.

Youko guffawed and rolled on the floor as Naru screamed and flailed about, trying to unhitch the angry cat-girl. "Keitaro! tell her to let go!"

"No Choco! Give Narusegawa her hand back" Motoko had attempted to hold Choco down, instead she felt the color drain from her body as Tama-chan awoke from her nap. Tomoko decided against assisting them and tended to her look-a-like instead.

Shinobu had heard the door knock and switched priorities, looking back once in the chaos that is Keitaro's room, jogging downstairs to greet their late-night visitor.

--

Outside, the blonde woman sighed again when she heard another scream erupt. _I guess Choco's the source of the mess at the moment, I have to remind myself to apologize to Keitaro-sama about it._

She had already knocked three times, when she decided to give it a third knock, she saw the outline of a young girl approaching the door. "I'm coming" she called from inside and opened the door.

Shinobu stared up at the older girl, possibly Naru or Kitsune's age.

She stood at the doorway carrying two suitcases before she smiled gently at the younger. Shinobu spoke first, "Can I help you?"

"Umm...is this Hinata-sou?"

"Yes it is," Shinobu bowed to her before gesturing her inside. The taller blonde curtly nodded and sat on the couch while Shinobu went into the kitchen to prepare some tea.

"I'm looking for Urashima Keitaro-san, does he live here?" the blonde woman inquired, gratefully sipping the tea to warm her travel-weary bones.

"Yes, sempai is the manager of the dorms, I will go call him," Shinobu disappeared up the stairs; the blonde woman waited patiently while enjoying her tea.

--upstairs--

Shinobu stopped infront of Keitaro's room. Naru was reprimanding Keitaro as he tended her injury, for not training his "kitty" well enough, and that it would be his fault if she died of rabies or something. Speaking of which, the cat-girl was curled up beside an unconcious Motoko, laying on Keitaro's futon.

"Umm...Sempai?"

Keitaro turned his attention from his current task, "Shinobu, what can I do for you?"

"Someone is downstairs looking for you" Keitaro stood up and walked out the door, nodding and mouthed 'thank you' to Shinobu. She fell in step behind him, the others too.

Keitaro walked down the steps, "Hello, welcome to Hinata-sou. My tenant said you wished to talk to me." The golden haired beauty stood, turned toward Him.

Cascading golden locks framed her gentle visage, wearing a shoulder-less black and red dress with a fur trim arranged on the shoulder line; her eyes remained closed as if in peaceful slumber. Large iron bracelets adorned her wrists, a prisoner's jewelry to her.

Keitaro whispered out her name, " Seion"

"Keitaro-sama, it brings me great pleasure to see you once more," little droplets formed at the edges of her eyes, " this reunion enough, brings tears to a demoness such as I." Seion bowed low in respect to her lord.

"It brings me joy for you to have rejoined us as well, Seion." Keitaro returned the bow, "I suggest we turn in for the night. Seion, Choco, I'll introduce you both to everyone properly tomorrow." Keitaro beckoned for Tomoko and Youko, at once they stood beside him ready for a command.

"Tomoko, please carry Motoko to her room."

"Right away, Keitaro-sama."

"Youko, please show Seion and Choco the room they are sleeping in, it is across from yours."

"Alright boss, come on you two" Seion agreed and picked up the suitcases, Choco whined and sauntered to Keitaro, tugging at his sweater.

"Come on Choco," Youko called to her, enticing her with a fuzzy cat toy; Choco forced her entire being to resist the temptation.

"I'll let it pass tonight, let Choco sleep in my room tonight, she is my pet after all."

Choco appreciated this gesture, no one complained and figured that the young kitten they once knew had just missed her father-figure. Although Shinobu was a jealous beet, admiring the luck of the cat-girl of being allowed to sleep in her sempai's room.

"Then I guess I'll go to bed, goodnight sempai", "goodnight Shinobu"

"Night Shinobu-chan! See you in the morning", "Sleep well Shinobu-san, it was a pleasure to meet you."

Shinobu disappeared around the corner on the 2nd floor. Keitaro turned to Youko and Seion, a face they haven't seen in a long time, Keitaro's stern demeanor returned momentarily. "Tomorrow, there is something I want to discuss," Youko knew what he wanted to talk about, "It's about the netherworld. But tonight, sleep easy and accept the hospitality of Hinata-sou".

They exchanged bows and ascended the stairwell.

* * *

Kitsune Hanyou: Hello everyone! Forgive me for my late update...I don't get a chance to do this too much. First and foremost, I must address some questions that came from the reviews (which I am rather thankful for). Choco! Bring me the review sheet!

Choco: Nyaaa! hands the sheet and sits down, licking her paw

Kitsune Hanyou: Let's see...who to address first?

Keitaro: Is this part of the Author's Side Section?

Kitsune Hanyou: Indeed, now to check who to respond to...

to kidcrud : No, that would make this story pointless if I had made Keitaro a Laharl reincarnate, sorry to disappoint you (or did I?). Regarding Laharl and crew, I might make cameo appearances from characters of other anime/games. But it is sure Laharl, Flonne, and Etna will definitely make an appearance.

Kitsune: More info within our A.S.S. is about the O.C.s themselves! Now let's check their data sheet.

(1)

name: Kuroyama Tomoko

class: Ronin

rank/title: Ronin

(2)

name: Youko

class: Brawler

rank/title: Brawler

(3)

name: Eien Seion

class: Cleric

rank/title: Cleric

(4)

name: Choco

class: Kit-Cat

rank/title: Nekomata/Clumsy lord's pet cat

(5)

name: Tama-chan

class: Onsen-kame (Hot springs turtle)

rank/title??/ Clumsy lord's flying pet turtle

Shinobu: That's for some referrence, please remember them.

Kitsune Hanyou: That's it for this one, time to work on the next chapter!

Keitaro: Looks like we're finally falling into the start of the story or something

Motoko: ?!

Keitaro: Something wrong?...!! Oh just great!

Naru: Next time, Chapter 1.3 Revelations! Making my choice...Keitaro's leaving?


	5. Revelations! Making my choice!

Kitsune Hanyou: Hello everyone, I must apologize deeply for something… I apologize for my inactivity recently. Mostly due to the fact that a lot of things have been happening...and I got my PSP by the start of spring break last month, so pardon if it's late.

Keitaro: And for that reason Kitsune Hanyou also presents to you all a gift!

Kitsune Hanyou: That's right! for this one chapter I will give you all not one, not two, but three omake free!

Naru: Why does it sound like a shopping channel add?

Tomoko: Because he thinks he is funny that way...but I fail to see the joke in it.

Youko: True, it feels more like a consolation prize or a "box of chocolates" to say sorry for being lazy

Shinobu: Ahaha...well umm, please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1.3 Revelations! Making my choice

Morning came as usual to the awakening house of Hinata-sou, a lip-smacking scent wafted from the kitchen. It drew the attention of some of the residents who were already awake or still waking up.

Shinobu peered in and saw Keitaro wearing a blue apron, the words "Kiss the cook" etched on the front, as he tossed fried rice in the wok. She spotted Haruka reading the newspaper at the end of the table, while Choco sat on her cushion with a mini table beside Keitaro's seat. Choco was nonchalantly licking her paw, getting ready for breakfast.

"Morning Shinobu-chan" Shinobu leapt in surprise.

"Ah, good morning sempai, good morning Haruka san," the older Urashima nodded while she read.

"G'morning Shinobu"

"Morning Choco" Shinobu scratched behind her ear; Choco responded with a purr of delight.

"Anything I can help with sempai?"

"Sure Shinobu, could you set up the table?"

Shinobu complied and set to work. By 7 in the morning, the residents and guests of Hinata-sou began filing into the kitchen.

Tomoko and Youko were the first pair inside; the former well groomed for the morning but still in her morning robes, while the other wearing only a large baggy shirt with the words "Don't mind" in red accompanied by shorts; her hair an unkempt mess.

"Good morning all" They replied and she made her way to her seat, giving Choco a hug en route. Youko opted for waving while yawning "Morning" to everyone, Choco just brushed her with her tail.

Motoko entered next, "Good morning everyone," Motoko bowed to them and turned to Keitaro and Choco, "Urashima, Choco."

"Nyaaa"

Su jumped into the kitchen, "Ooooh Keitawo's cooking! I wanna taste it!" Leaping into her chair, she noticed the Kit-cat staring at her; she stared back before she declared, "We have a kitty!" and proceeded to nuzzle her.

Kitsune sauntered inside, muttering things about headaches; she sat down and slumped on the table. Naru entered the room next, cheerfully greeting people good morning.

She noticed Choco at the edge of her eye, a scowl plastered on her face and a deep growl in her throat. Naru felt the need to scowl back, Keitaro was aware this was going to happen.

"If you're worried about last night, I'm very sorry. Please give Choco a chance, she just hasn't warmed up to you yet," Keitaro pleaded.

Naru thought about it, "Is that so? Then answer this: why did she bite me but not Motoko?"

Keitaro looked at Choco and she looked at Tomoko. "Maybe Motoko reminds her of Tomoko, they do look alike"

"Can't she differentiate them by scent?"

"Do I have to answer that? Anyway, what's wrong with giving her another chance?" Naru raised her brow, _I can think of some reasons_; at the end she just shrugged it off as the master defending his pet.

"Fine, I'll try to work this out with her. Right Choco-chan?" Naru leaned in to pet her; Choco stared at the hand before hissing fiercely. "Yeesh fine! Whatever, see? She doesn't like me."

"It's not that she doesn't like you, it's that there is **nothing** to like about you," Youko added her two cents after nipping at a sausage.

"What was that you…" Naru was ready to duke it out, Shinobu and Tomoko moved to halt the awaiting conflict between hotheads.

Keitaro's brow twitched, so it seemed even he had a temper. He cleared his throat loudly to bring the attention back to him. "Good, well first I want to introduce another member of my vassals. Seion, please stand," Seion stood up and walked beside Keitaro, "Everyone, this is Eien Seion, she is the best cleric on my team. Seion?"

Seion nodded and bowed to them, "Nice to meet you everyone, I hope we get along well."

Kitsune raised her brow at her name, _Eternal Tranquility…suits her, she looks like she's always sleepin. _They exchanged words and sat back down.

"Now then," Keitaro began, "Since that's settled, how 'bout we all dig in? Oh and Shinobu, Su, and Motoko you three make it quick, your going to be late."

* * *

Keitaro and his vassals bade everyone goodbye, watching them disappear down the hill. Keitaro turned to his vassals, "Well the facilities are open to all of you, feel free to do as you want. If you feel the need to ask me something, don't hesitate to call me, I'll just be around corners." Keitaro waved at them before turning towards the cleaning storage.

Though Tomoko and the rest shared the need to explore and investigate the building, they decided unanimously to simply wait for him to finish cleaning before discussing the truth of their visit.

Kitsune lay in her room, cursing her self-induced agony dubbed "Hangover".

"Ugh… divine retribution my ass! Punishment for 3 bottles humph…!" She gently stood up and limped quickly as her pained body could move. Arriving at her destination, she shut the door to the bathroom and emptied her stomach of this morning's breakfast.

On her way back from the restroom she passed the surprisingly lively living room, she heard voices and felt curious, despite her dizzy condition. The pseudo-migraine blessed to her by her hangover sharpened her hearing. It was peculiar thing, less than a side effect but more of a gift.

"Any reason why'd all of you stay here?" She heard Keitaro downstairs

"Too lazy", "I lost track of time watching TV", "I lost track of time reading", "Nya" In order, Kitsune heard Youko, Seion, Tomoko, and the cat girl Choco. Keitaro reaction was a fist-shaped sweatdrop on the back of his head, he sighed and looked at all of them.

"I see…well," he paused for a moment, "now that my chores are done, I believe the five of us should have a chat. Go to my room, I'll just prepare some snacks." Kitsune silently moved to the third floor when she heard some of them getting up.

"I know Kitsune-san is still inside her room, isn't she?" Seion's question got their attention.

"She's right about that," Youko interjected, "and what about the others? What if they suddenly barge in?"

"I already let Haruka-nee know ahead, she agreed. As for Kitsune, she's probably out cold with that hangover of hers." Keitaro motioned for the stairs and they just nodded and proceeded to his room. Kitsune heard everything from her position in Naru's room, but just that speculation of her being unconscious by hangover sent a sharp jolt of guilt run up and down her body.

She heard the room below her open and close, the padding of feet and purring entered the room before she heard them shuffle, sitting down probably.

"You think she's really asleep?" She heard Tomoko speak.

"Not really, I'm expecting her to be listening to our conversation at this very moment," Kitsune stiffened, was Youko aware of her presence in Naru's room? "Or…maybe I'm just being a bit jumpy about this"

"I'm here, please open the door" Keitaro called from outside. Tomoko pulled the shoji door aside; Keitaro walked in and placed a tray of white buns with dark symbols written on them.

"Unholy cow! These are kuroi-manju!" Youko grabbed two while everyone else picked up one. Keitaro set down some tea while he sat closer to the window.

"How were you able to obtain these?"

"Remember that the Urashima family has a sweet shop? Well I just got the recipe from Mom." Keitaro happily drank his tea while watching them; no one noticed that behind the cup his smile turned into a frown.

"Now then everyone if you don't mind me asking, what is going on in Makai?" That one question stopped their actions in the room; the bun that was in Choco's mouth fell to the floor before she snatched it back up with her tail.

Tomoko drank her tea and turned to him, "Keitaro-sama, the fighting in this universe's Makai has escalated, from the skirmish of wild monsters to upstarts by over ambitious demons. At first it was nothing any of the local lords could handle, but it rose dramatically…so much to the point Castle Ryuuta has fallen."

The expression on Keitaro's face darkened, "Care to explain why?"

"Some of our comrades have fled to other lords and have sided with them," Tomoko paused, Youko opted to just mutter "traitors" under her breath, "Other's who have remained loyal to you have either run for safety, in hopes of regrouping in the future…the unlucky ones have perished."

"I see then…and your telling me because…" He let his sentence hang to let Tomoko verify if that feeling he had was right.

He knew he was right the moment Tomoko, Youko, Seion, and Choco bowed low, their foreheads already kissing floor.

"Keitaro-sama, forgive us for our selfish wish, but we need you to return to Makai with us. We are in need of your guidance, your leadership, your entire being; we need you there with us"

Keitaro was speechless, but not in a good way. His vassals needed him, but he could not abandon his duties as manager of the dorm left to him by his grandmother after he retired from his seat as a demon lord.

"Tomoko, Youko, Seion, Choco…I'm very sorry but can you leave me to think about this?" Keitaro's reply was well accepted by Tomoko, Seion, and Choco, but the hotheaded Youko was aghast.

"What is there to think about?" Youko felt her smile faltering, "But… there's a reason you can't, isn't there?"

Keitaro nodded, trying to speak was futile, and it would only end in his voice breaking up.

Youko moved to persuade him, but Tomoko beat her to it.

"Please Keitaro-sama!" Her head low on the ground pleading, "Take up your sword, and fight with us once more! We need you!"

Keitaro turned to Tomoko and put his hands on her shoulders, "Don't misunderstand me. I do want to help all of you, I really do. But I am asking all of you: give me time to go over all of this, understand that this subject is much heavier than you claim it is."

Keitaro saw that they had somber expressions that contrasted from earlier, where they were smiling and chatting while eating dark buns.

He smiled at them, "All of you have nothing to worry about though. Whatever the cause, we have always been able to push through, right?" Some nodded, smiles returning to each of their faces, "Have faith in me, I'll definitely do something, ok?"

Tama had just woken after their discussion; she flew up and sat on Keitaro's head. They stood up and bowed, exiting the room and shutting the door.

Keitaro tilted his head up, "You can come out now." Kitsune jumped down the hole, a frown on her usual bored persona, and her eyes open holding in them a feeling of betrayal.

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything… "

They let silence hang for a while before Keitaro sighed, and gestured Kitsune to sit in front of him.

"So?"

"Hmm?"

"What's your choice? You going with them back to that underworld and leavin' us here," Kitsune let it hung for a moment, "or are you goin' to abandon your people and stay here with us?"

"Since you were listening, you already know what I'm doing."

"Well whatever choice you make, you better make it soon. Otherwise you'll end up like Naru and her indecisiveness." Kitsune moved toward the door, the frown still there.

"Kitsune…"

"What?"

Keitaro waited a moment, "Are you telling everyone?" The silence hung for a while before she shook her head.

"No, you know as well as I do that this is something you should tell them yourself."

Keitaro sat there listening to the fading footsteps from the hallway. _What should I do?_ He reflected on the situation, _its times like these I need you with me_.

He began forming plans, taking up the idea of traveling between the human realm and Makai, regardless of the draining effect on him. But he felt this was no good, staying in one place was just as bad.

He thought he could contact his sister, Kanako, but she was somewhere with their grandmother.

He removed his glasses to massage the bridge of his nose, easing the inescapable headache. _I probably won't sleep well tonight…_

* * *

Kitsune sobered up entirely after listening in on their conversation; _will Keitaro really leave us? I'm expecting he would, after all his people need him… but we can't ignore this, I can't ignore this I just can't. Keitaro… what will you choose?_

The pair of golden eyes watched the fox pass her intently, "I was wondering why I smelled fox above us…"

Kitsune turned to face the speaker, but the origin was void.

"If you're thinking of doing what I'm thinking: I advise against getting involved in matters that are beyond you" She heard the echo from behind her.

Kitsune shrugged it off as a sign of an incoming headache, she turned for the bathroom to find some aspirin, and maybe drink some of that tomato juice Shinobu recommended.

"Either way," she said to no one in particular, "all I can do is have faith in him… he **is **that kind of guy anyway." _I know I can trust him_.

Later that day, school let out and the other residents had just come home. Save Naru, because the high school she studied at was slightly further than the nearby high school Motoko attended.

"We're home," the trio chorused.

"Welcome back, there're some snacks in the kitchen in case your hungry" Keitaro resumed sweeping the floor.

Youko and Kitsune were discussing the horse race while the girls that had just come home disappeared into the kitchen for the mentioned snacks.

As they passed, Youko and Kitsune shifted their gaze to Keitaro; he shook his head and mouthed 'not yet' in reply.

A few more minutes went by until Naru arrived, Keitaro believed he had to explain himself now.

* * *

"Everyone, there's something you should know"

Heads turned towards the manager, intent on listening to his speech.

"War has erupted again in Makai… and my vassals had come with the purpose of bringing me back with them."

Whispers started dancing around the table among the tenants before they turned to look at aforementioned demons, some quiet and stoic, others marked with guilty faces.

"Urashima! What is going-", Keitaro raised his hand to halt Motoko's questioning.

"Aoyama-san halt, before you say anything else I will explain myself", he shifted his gaze from one tenant's face to another: Naru had a face that would make fishes proud; Kitsune was already frowning; Shinobu felt waves of sadness swirl inside her heart; oddly enough Su continued to eat.

Su…I wonder if she's ignoring the news on purpose, Keitaro's concern was blown away when Su suddenly took his plate, Heh…go figure, not letting bad news affect her appetite.

"I had two choices: Stay and ignore the state this world's Makai is in… or go, do something about it, but probably never return for a long time. Can't say the choice is easy nor is it a quick thing to decide on."

The girls felt ill pressed to tell him "don't go" or "just leave us already". Naru, for once, exercised control the most through understanding the pressure he was currently under.

Keitaro, after a few moments to breath, continued his explanation "I do have some way to get out of both situations:" this tidbit they could not let down, so they listened carefully, "Should I chose to fight in the war, I can call grandma Hina to send over my sister to take over the family inn," _Sister? _The tenants echoed, the vassals on the other hand knew who he spoke off, "But should I chose to stay…Tomoko", aforementioned girl looked up, "I appoint you everything of mine, you will be their new leader."

"Keitaro-sama…" Tears welled up in the demon swordswoman's eyes. Naru, who sat beside her, was surprised that a demoness could cry…truly this was something she could never have expected. "I…I…"

Youko looked to her best friend, would she accept? "I…Yes, I will accept your request."

Keitaro forced a smile, _one problem down…several others to chose from_.

"So Keitaro," Keitaro's head snapped up, "what is it?"

"…?"

"Your choice…you staying or leaving?" Naru asked pointedly, she had to know…they all had to know.

"Yeah, stay with them or leave with us?" Youko stood from her seat.

Keitaro looked between the two girls; the tension within the dining room effectively weighing down on everyone. Some leaned forward, other's had their eyes narrowing.

"I…"

"Well?"

"I…" they repeated their question: would he or would he not?

"I chose…!" Keitaro halted when a sudden jolt was sent across the room.

"What was that?"

"An earthquake?"

Keitaro heard Choco growling, all four paws (furry hands and feet if you will) on the floor with her bristled fur and tail erect, just like a house cat.

"Choco what's wrong?"

"Master, we're under attack!" Kitsune heard that voice again, and everyone too.

Before Kitsune could inquire about the mysterious voice, Keitaro and his vassals dashed out the door. They all followed close behind to witness a truly grotesque sight.

_I'm wrong, I don't need to sleep tonight… the nightmare's already started._

* * *

Kitsune Hanyou: Don't go away ya'll! Part 2 is coming up shortly!

Keitaro: Isn't it ridiculous to have a "part 2" in a sub-chapter?

Kitsune Hanyou: Uruse! Aaanyway, any questions or things you want to know, please leave in the review and I'll elaborate on side b

Keitaro: part 2 you mean

Kitsune Hanyou: Whatever, the omake will be posted there too, so please look forward to disc 2!

Keitaro: part 2!

Kitsune Hanyou: Damare!

Naru: ...

Kitsune Hanyou:...?

Naru: Why are you still here?

Kitsune Hanyou: I forgot to mention that reviewers can ask questions TO THE CHARACTERS that will be (or might be) answered in the omake portion, suggestions are fine too.


	6. Revelations! Making my choice! Finale

Kitsune Hanyou: And we are back! Let's finish up the first chapter with smiles on our faces!

Everyone: Yeaaaah!

Kitsune Hanyou: Let's get pumped!

Everyone: Yeaaaah!

Kitsune Hanyou: Omake and Q&A section is later after the chapter.

Everyone: Enjoy!

* * *

(Continuation)

From the windows, Keitaro could see what was happening outside. A questionably large glyph appeared on the ground, surrounding the area around the land. A violet sheet of energy emerged from the ground and wrapped the land, _a barrier! And the glyph, it's a summoning field!_ Keitaro's thoughts were confirmed when he saw a rotting arm emerge from under the tree.

"Aoyama! Set up anti-summoning wards around the house!" Keitaro barked.

"What?! Why?"

"Just do as I say!"

Without questioning him further, she pulled out the said wards and placed them in different points around the house.

"Girls," they turned to face him, "start barricading the windows or any doors that lead outside." They responded by nodding and followed his orders.

"I just finished with the wards, now explain what is going on Urashima," Motoko frowned; the others had just finished their assignments and looked to Keitaro. He nodded and pointed outside.

"Watch, and you'll see"

More and more hands emerged, hands led to arms, arms led to deteriorating bodies, to those bodies were connected to moaning, deteriorating heads.

"Guuurrrrr…"

"Z-Z-Z-Zombies! J-just like t-that game Su has!" Naru sputtered before falling on her rump in fright.

"A dimensional breach!" Seion explained, "That person farther down must be their master." They saw what she was looking at, indeed there was someone standing at the center of the rising zombies.

A guy wearing a tight-sleeveless midriff shirt, brown baggy pants, boots and battle gloves, over his shoulder he carried a two-headed axe; dirty blonde hair with a headband tied around his head, along with a dirty sneer plastered onto his face.

"Get out of that shit hole you call an inn, Urashima!" The said guy shouted amongst the moaning of the zombies.

"You know him Keitaro?" Keitaro shook his head at Naru's question.

"Probably a lowly minion doing his masters dirty work," Keitaro stood up and faced all of them, "Alright everyone listen up! None of you leave the house, but in case some of those zombies break in, pick up anything you can use as a weapon and kill them!" Immediately they picked up whatever they thought they could use; Shinobu with a rolling pin, Naru with a broom, and Kitsune with a cooking knife.

"You seem like your going to do something, Urashima" Motoko's assumptions were confirmed when he nodded.

"The five of us will go out there and fight, can I borrow one of your practice swords?"

"…I will under one condition, let me fight as well"

Keitaro held himself from shaking his head, he knew Motoko dealt with this sort of stuff, "Alright, but don't stray off during the fight"

"Don't tell me how to fight, Urashima!" Motoko ran up, and then ran back down with a blunt sword. She tossed it to him, "I can handle myself! You of all people should know that."

* * *

Keitaro, and his current party ran outside and jumped down the deck outside.

"So he shows up huh? Surrender now or I tear down the inn!"

Keitaro drew his sword and got into his fighting stance, the message of defiance made itself clear.

Tomoko and Motoko drew theirs, Youko bounced a bit before settling into her fighting pose, Choco growled and prepared her offense. Seion was no different; she stayed in front of the glass lobby door, and materialized a wooden staff in her hands.

"And he chooses to fight, they don't call you the ridiculous demon lord for nothin. Zombie brigade attack!"

The undead creatures growled and rushed forward.

"Two words girls," They looked at Keitaro, "Go wild!" They cheered and begun their counter-attack. Motoko had not moved yet, shocked by that confident smirk on Keitaro's face, I_ have never seen that kind of face on him before…_She snapped out of her reverie when a zombie nearly struck her, she spun around it and cleaved it in two.

Youko literally beat the (disgustingly green) pulp out of the dead, dashing to one particular red one, "Triple Strike!" dashing in with a straight punch, followed with an uppercut, sending the creature into the air before she finished with a somersault kick, strong enough to break the ghoul in two.

Keitaro and Tomoko circled and weaved through the zombies, cutting them down easily. Choco kicked a couple of zombies in two lines of three, calling out to both Keitaro and Tomoko. "Let's go!" raising their swords in the air before dashing through all of the zombies, "Blade Rush!" Their bodies fell apart after Keitaro and Tomoko threw off their green blood. Choco cheered before giving a heavy roundhouse to a zombie that failed to sneak behind her.

Seion wasn't having a problem, blasting zombie upon zombie with a blast of wind. One got close enough and almost bit her, if not for her hand that grabbed its head before it could, "Wind!" The blast of wind that shredded the creature dissipated, leaving nothing but a pile of rotting parts at her feet.

* * *

"Sempai…he's so cool…" Shinobu thought out loud, her hand gripping the kitchen utensil in her hand tighter.

"I really don't think I can stomach this…Naru, I'm wondering how you can stomach this." Kitsune looked to her best friend, who was watching with rapt attention at the battle.

"How…how can that perverted weirdo be so…cool? So…so…" "…Much like Seta is?"

Naru leapt up in surprise, Kitsune smirking at her side.

"I'd rather admit to being an idiot than say something like that!"

"Whatever, Su what do you…" The fox lady noticed that the spot Su was standing on was currently empty, "…think. Su!"

"Ah! Sempai!" Shinobu's scream alerted them.

* * *

Keitaro was not winded, he wasn't tired, he was grossed out but he wasn't exhausted at all. Standing back to back with Motoko, he spoke to her while watching for any zombies that dared advance.

"You have some skill with a blade, Urashima."

"Your no slack yourself, kendo-musume."

"Yeah I'm not…what did you call me!?" Motoko snapped, the fire in her eyes as fierce as the blush on her cheeks.

"Take it easy will yah? Just trying to lighten the mood."

"Humph! Do what you want!" She cut down a zombie that shuffled to her, but realized too late when another suddenly appeared to her left, "Kyah!"

"Motoko!" Keitaro pushed her away and took the brunt of the attack, a bite to the shoulder, "Nngh!" He tripped the creature and unceremoniously beheaded it as it fell.

Motoko's worry did not end when the one she supposedly killed stood up again to bite down on the back of Keitaro's neck, "Look out!"

Before he could turn, the sound of impact on flesh echoed. Luckily, It wasn't Keitaro's, but an unknown sniper gunned it down.

He followed the direction the gunshot came from and found Su on the rooftop, "Su! I told you to stay inside!"

"No!" Su shouted defiantly as she put down another zombie, "I don't wants Keitawo to disappear, so I'll show you that I can come along"

"Su… No, Su even if you could, I don't want you to be involved!" Keitawo-err- Keitaro shouted back after crushing another monsters skull.

"Well I want to be involved! Besides, this is so much fun!" Su flicked a switch and set the rifle to burst, stealing Choco's kills.

"Oi banana-gaki! Don't steal my quarry-nya!" the angered cat girl waved her fist before breaking another undead minion in half using the sharp claws on her feet.

"Wow, you can talk!"

"Of course I can talk, I'm a demon-nya!"

* * *

The girls inside were partly stunned.

Naru's thoughts went, _Wow… now why I didn't see that coming?_

Kitsune put two and two together; at least she knew whose voice she heard earlier.

Shinobu on the other hand, _so cute!_

Naru shook her head to dismiss the subject and turned to them, "Anyway, you heard Su! Even though she may say the wrong reasons, we all know why she's out there…with a gun…"

"But Naru-sempai!" Shinobu interjected, "you heard Keitaro-sempai!"

"All I heard was that pervert trying to sound cool!"

"For once Naru, I agree with you. So, do you know what we have to do?"

"Yeah, it's our home and we have the right to protect it if we want to." Naru and Kitsune nodded together before pushing the couch that kept the door from opening.

"Sempai…w-wait for me!"

* * *

Seion realized that there was movement behind her, the doors opened and Naru, Kitsune, and Shinobu ran out the door.

"Wait! Grrr, Wind!" Her failed attempt to stop them was interrupted by another Zombie, which she simply shot back with her wind spell.

Switching over to Motoko and Keitaro, only Keitaro had enough strength to still stand without panting. Motoko on the other hand was sweating lightly.

"How…many have you…taken down?"

"25," Keitaro replied cheerfully, "and you?"

"Including that last Zanganken, I took out at the most 26." Motoko smirked, a feeling of her pride rising again.

"Yo Kendo-Musume!" Motoko looked irately at Youko who looked fresh as she walked in to Hinata, "30 down…uh," WHAM! "Make that 31." She sniggered when she saw Motoko seethe in anger.

"Don't call me that!"

"Keitaro-sama, I have taken down 34.25 zombies!" Tomoko came up to them like a giddy child.

"Where did the .25 come from?"

"I chopped the arms off of one before Choco kicked it to a wall"

"Nya"

"What are you?! Kids comparing high scores in a video game?!" Heads turned to see Naru, accompanied by Kitsune, Shinobu, Su and Seion, run to where they were.

Keitaro scowled at their disobedience, "Why are you here?!"

"Don't give me that tone! We have just the same right as you to protect our home!"

"I understand that but right now what your up against is way over your head!" Keitaro emphasized that by raising his arms in the air

"Yeah? Now you're saying we're weak?" Naru narrowed her eyes, feeling rather insulted because her punching bag just called her a sissy.

"No, what I'm saying is—"

"That these matters don't concern us is that it?" Naru interrupted, "Too bad **Urashima Keitaro**! If it concerns you, it definitely concerns us. So whether you like it or not, your problems will be **our** problems too!"

"She's right sempai!" Shinobu spoke up with her entire feeling, "I may not be able to do much, but I'll try!"

"Urashima, your not alone. You have your vassals yes…but you also have us!" The words Motoko spoke seemed to have a greater impact, but the unspoken words _especially me_ did not come out of her mouth.

"Everyone…" Keitaro's heart softened, they were willing to do this for him? No, it wasn't for him; it was for their home.

"Just accept it Danna, I doubt they'd really listen to any more listening. It is their home, let them fight for it." Youko deadpanned, hearing her tell him to resign to it just solidified his decision.

"Fine, just be careful and stay in groups!" He replied before they heard laughing and forced crying. They turned to the source to see who was laughing.

* * *

"Oh boo hoo hoo! Real touching…so touching in fact you make me want to puke! Either way all of ya are goanna die here, for I, the great Higel, will kill all of you right here," Higel, as he was known, licked his lips in delight, "I hope you feel honored."

"Yeah, really elated!" Keitaro rushed him and their weapons met. Keitaro slashed diagonally while Higel parried the slash, and attempted to shoulder tackle him. He failed and was nearly cut in half when Keitaro spun with the momentum of his sword to cut Higel's side. They clashed again and leapt away, "For an axe wielder, you're fast."

"Nah truth is, you're probably out of shape!" Higel's retort was accompanied by a heavy overhead smash with the axe, Keitaro side stepped instead of blocking. The axe created a small crater where Keitaro once stood and they began swinging at each other again.

In the background, Naru displayed what little knowledge of martial arts she had by repelling zombies before they were either ripped apart by Seion's spell or torn apart by Choco's claws.

Kitsune simply led the zombies toward Su before she let loose a barrage from her rifles.

"By the way Su, honey…"

"Hmm?"

"Where'd you get the machine gun?"

"It's not a machine gun! It's a limited edition signed btte rifle from bng, I got it when I won a Ho tourney at Akihabara." She answered with her patent grin while reloading her weapon.

"Are you sure it wasn't suppose to be a pellet gun?" She sweatdropped, _what are those game companies sending fans these days?_

"At first it was paintball gun, but I changed a few parts and viola!" She aimed for a couple of zombies chasing Shinobu, but when they spotted Su…they seemed to be crying and begging for mercy.

"Su…I think those zombies are begging for mercy," Kitsune sweat dropped again, _what is this world coming to? First a demon lord for a manager, then a talking cat woman, this mad scientist of ours, and begging undead…what is next_? "Hey Su, I think you should let them run."

"Well…" Before Su could say anything else, the zombies were beaten up by Shinobu's wild swinging of the rolling pin, "Ahh! That's unfair Shinomu, you kill stealer!"

"Awawawawa…" Shinobu could not hear them, she just ran around smacking anything unfortunate to moan at her.

* * *

Back to Keitaro and Higel, neither combatant felt winded. In fact, the feral smile on Higel's face was mirrored and toned down by Keitaro; a determined smirk drawn on his face. "Humph, I've had enough of this crap. Urashima Keitaro, feel honored as I take your life!"

Keitaro frowned and kicked him away; he lunged forward, and the thrust grazed his enemy's torso. Higel's frown deepened as he observed the nick on his stomach; he brought down his axe, Keitaro evaded by rolling to the side and leaping back on his feet through momentum.

The girls had finished dispatching the zombies and ran behind Keitaro, Higel snarled at them, "Ok, I've had it! I'm done playing, you die now Urashima!" Higel roared, while he lifted his axe. Fueled by rage, he ran up again, attacking repeatedly with his heavy and random strikes.

Unfortunately, Keitaro chose the wrong moment to parry and his weapon bounced from the force, "crap!" crap indeed, Tomoko saw it too and ran in as fast as she could with sword held high, and a resonating war cry. She was caught in an inward sweep, "Don't interfere, woman!" Higel shouted as she flew slightly off. He raised his axe to block an axe kick from the stunned brawler before a heavy punch sent her flying back, rolling and hitting a tree.

"Tomoko! Youko!" "Raaaah!" Keitaro turned to the source: Motoko running across the field with the tip of her sword dragging across the floor. "Motoko no!" Motoko slashed diagonally but the rising axe from Higel's spinning momentum repelled her easily. The force of the blow sent her flying backwards into Choco.

Higel stood up straight, yawning as he hefted the axe over his shoulder, "I think it's about time we finished this, eh?" That maniacal grin came back and he leapt into the air before spiraling downward, followed by an explosion from the strength of the fall.

"Argh!" The force from the blast sent Keitaro up where Higel followed and raised his axe for the final blow, "Colossal Fissure!" Keitaro had no time to block when the powerful swing sent him crashing back to earth. The technique, true to its name, formed a crater from Keitaro's fall.

"Keitaro!" Some shouted as other's gasped. Higel sneered at the fallen man, unable to pick himself up, while the sword he had in his hands was now broken. He turned towards the girls, the axe resting on his shoulder, he walked towards them arrogantly as they huddled or armed themselves.

"So much for your manager… now then, which one of you girls want to play with me next?" Higel beckoned with his finger. His smile vanished when a hand clamped down on his shoulder, turning slowly; he saw the owner and his eyes widened.

Keitaro did not look injured at all, to tell the truth, he was fine! "Sorry for not being a girl, but I want to finish our little game." Keitaro heard the cheers from his friends; he turned the man, and threw a powerful uppercut, sending the warrior airborne. He stuck out his hand in Tomoko's direction, "Sword!" he barked. Tomoko complied and threw the blade at him; he caught it and prepared his next move.

"Wind cutter!" Keitaro roared as he swung the sword and fired a spiraling blade of wind at Higel. It hit its mark and blew up, Higel, ironically, fell in the same hole he made with his axe technique.

"Damn you…" Higel spoke painfully, "Holding back, weren't you runt?!"

"No, you were right. I was out of practice," Keitaro smirked. He raised his left index and middle finger together, drawing symbols in the air. "Urashima sealing art: Scolding grip!" a glyph appeared under the defeated body of Higel as several chains glowing a dark aura appeared from the ground and chained up the warrior. He tried fighting against it but his strength was slowly drained while he sank into the earth.

"You will regret letting me live, Urashima!" were his last words as he disappeared.

The girls looked from one another cheering and crying, "We did it!" One girl in particular, stopped abruptly and walked to Keitaro. She halted his vassals admiration moment when she spun him wicked fast. "So, what was your answer?"

"My what?" Keitaro asked nervously, _damn it! I thought they'd forget!_

"Are you staying or leaving?" The other girls followed Naru's question and her defiant stance as they stood behind her and asked the same question.

"I—well you see—that is to say" Keitaro backed up while he spluttered while trying to find the right answer.

"That won't be necessary," the sudden voice made some of the girls jump. Seion never showed it but she was shocked, although she did turn to the voice rather fast.

* * *

At the start of the steps, a woman stood slightly taller than Motoko wearing a dress almost similar to Seion's. The main difference were the fur trim around the top, which were considerably larger, and then her shackles (Seion called them bracelets) were also bigger and silver in color, unlike her golden ones. But the most distinguishing part of her appearance was the aquamarine locks that fell well below her waist.

"Onee-sama", Seion whispered and slowly walked towards her. Keitaro and the rest followed her lead and went to talk to this new person.

"I see you are doing well Seion, as are you Keitaro-sama and everyone else." Seion's sister smiled as she picked up her dress and curtsied. "My name is Eien Kotone, I was Keitaro-sama's dimensional gatekeeper. An adept Bishop."

The girls replied with bows and "Nice to meet you."

Naru stepped forward to address the situation, "What do you mean by 'not needed'?"

"Indeed Kotone, I'd like to know myself." Kotone nodded and told them to listen carefully.

"Keitaro-sama, this area around Hinata-sou is now a dimensional breech. The seal around this area was a wall to prevent any gates being opened to Japan. Unfortunately, the seal is breaking down; the secondary function of the seal, however, is working: it was meant to keep anything that got in through a gate to stay within the grounds." She paused a moment to cast "Star" and blew a stray zombie to bits.

"What can we do then?" Keitaro said.

"The most we can do is prevent them from breaking down the barrier, meaning, defending Hinata-sou as it keeps the barrier up. We will have to turn Hinata-sou into a fortress."

"I get what you're saying… Well there you have it girls," Keitaro turned to them, "I don't have to leave." They smiled but suddenly frowned when he added, "but you all must leave."

"Why? Cause it'll become too dangerous? Because we are humans and can't get involved?"

"…"

"Naru-sempai is right, you know as well as I do that I can handle myself…or would you like a demonstration?" Motoko kept her hand on her sword when she noticed Tomoko do the same.

"Keitaro-hunny, don't make us leave… you know that most of us have no where to go. This has become our home and we want to keep it that way." Kitsune's sudden display of wisdom shocked Keitaro a bit, maybe he didn't know her that much to see what she was really like…but aside from that.

"How about Shinobu and Su? I can't get them hurt."

"Then we'll fight too sempai…I want to stay here with everyone…with you" Shinobu whispered at the end, her cheeks turning pink.

Keitaro's resolve to make them leave slowly withered…little by little, until he faced them seriously. "Stand at attention!" He barked, which somehow forced them to stand at attention.

"Do you really want to protect this inn? Do you really want to live here? Do you really want to risk your lives to stay here?"

"Yes!"

Keitaro smiled, "Very well then, I'll let you all stay…under one condition," they straightened and waited for him to continue. "I will make you all my vassals, I will train all of you to not only be capable of defending yourself, but also of defending the lives of the people in Hinata city. Should your resolve break, I **will **send you packing. Is that clear?" They saluted; Keitaro snickered at his mock impression of a drill sergeant.

"Alright everyone, let's go inside and get some rest. I'll call a team to renovate this place and turn it into our own fortress." Kotone tapped his shoulder, "yes?"

"There is no need…I brought them over already." Kotone pointed to the massive number of blue peg-legged penguins wearing construction equipment and carrying toolboxes of all kind. More humanoid demons came, a girl with curly hair and a shoulder-less dress, someone who looked like Higel but seemed much more polite, a busty woman in a strange outfit with a large ribbon on her back, a red-head in a maid's outfit, and…

"Another one?" Motoko sighed; her look alike was carrying some medical supplies and waved at her. The hand on her shoulder was connected to Tomoko.

"It's ok Motoko-san, you'll get used to it eventually."

"Renovations will be done before dark, dood!" One penguin saluted before running off to join his comrades.

"Well then, how about we all eat out to celebrate?" Keitaro smiled and picked up a bursting wallet.

"Higel?" "Yup, Higel… he was generous enough to leave us a lot of cash…in yen too!"

* * *

Kitsune Hanyou: And there you have it folks! Finished!

Youko: And we do that Q&A portion now?

Kitsune Hanyou: Yes! Go tell everyone to get ready. Faces audience so did you all enjoy it? Leave some reviews, nice or harsh, at the end please! And don't go away, right after our Q&A is our omake marathon, as promised!

Youko: We're ready!

Kitsune Hanyou: Oh ok then! Alright everyone here is… a large sign appears the "Ask a character corner!"

Motoko and Tomoko: Good day everyone! And welcome to "Ask a Character corner!" Where we answer your questions regarding the story.

Motoko: I am Aoyama Motoko. Bow

Tomoko: Kuroyama Tomoko-desu. Bow

Motoko: Our first question is from _kidcrud_. He/She asks, "Will Laharl, Etna, and Flonne make an appearance, and will there be specific people in the harem?" Keitaro, please answer for us.

Keitaro: yes, Laharl, Etna, and Flonne will appear later in the story. Their role as of now is still under debate but we will come to a conclusion eventually.

off screen Laharl: Damn straight I should be in this story! sound of skull meeting frying pan

Keitaro: As for the Harem (he blushes) well… all we know is some are merely crushes toward…me…and others will try to (he mumbles something). Anyway, specific people will be known as you read, if it's unclear please consult our author (looks at Kitsune Hanyou as he eats a whole Tommy burger "OH YEAH!").

Motoko: Our next question comes from Witchhunter1.9. He/She asks, "Will Adell and the gang make an appearance?" Please answer for us, Youko.

Youko: Big red might not, but that 20-year old kunoichi under him will definitely make an appearance. But if you guys beg enough… gets hit by a frying pan

Shinobu: What she's trying to say is… Adell-san and friends will show up when one point of the story allows it. But Yukimaru-san will definitely have some airtime.

Tomoko: And that is all our questions for today! Join us in the next _filler_ omake chapter…because this page is already too big.

Motoko and Tomoko: Bye bye!

Kitsune Hanyou: Reviews are always welcome! _Ugh my stomach hurts…just one Tommy burger and I'm already full… _Almost forgot, I made a reference to another game there... who ever guesses it first gets to make an omake request ()


	7. Omake chapter!

Kitsune Hanyou: Hello everyone

Kitsune Hanyou: Sorry again for the late submission, but as promised 3 omake!

Youko: Roll tape!

* * *

Omake 1: Ohayo gozaimasu, Papa Keitaro! (Good Morning, Daddy Keitaro!"

The morning lights drift into the awakened Urashima household. One adult and several children enjoy their breakfast joyfully, munching and drinking away the morning meals. The tallest head, Urashima Keitaro, father of 9 children, smiles to his young ones.

But, right at this moment, 11-year-old Naru will soon break the calm atmosphere of the family's breakfast.

"Dad?"

"Yes honey?"

"Why did mom leave us?"

Heads slowly turned to the foolish girl, incredulous stares and glares before turning back to the frozen smile of their father.

In a blur of movement, Keitaro sat hunched over on the nearby corner with a purple cloud of depression hovering above his head. Sweat drops fell down each of the children's heads when their father started mumbling under his breath, with a barely audible "I'm sorry".

"Naru! You know your not suppose to ask that!" Seion scolded, Kitsune followed up with a frown on her face.

"I'm sorr—Ouch!" Shinobu interrupted her sister's apology by whacking her on the head with her rattle, repeatedly if I might add.

"Yeah, it's not dad's fault that he was a failure as a husband."

Oh…that did it.

They all flinched when they realized Kitsune's words slipped. Slowly turning to their father, who had just run out the room screaming, "I fail as a father!" The twins had left to comfort their hurt father while the rest turned back to Kitsune and Naru, looks of disapproval etched on their faces. But before anymore scolding, Motoko and Tomoko ran back in panting.

"Father is going to kill himself, we have to stop him!"

Wide eyed, scared little kids ran out of the room screaming "Dad don't!" or "It's not worth it!" to stop their father from attempting suicide…again.

* * *

Omake 2: Unseen combat footage.

Youko walks up to the front of the audience carrying a disc while Tomoko wheels in a projector and laptop.

"Hey everyone, remember the exciting fight from the last chapter? Well, here is the unseen (or written) footage (script) of the heroic efforts of our brave little friend! I'm sure Motoko will love this one so… (The spot light shines on Motoko, tied to a chair and her mouth bound by cloth) we brought her here today! Play video!"

"Mmmff Mrrrmhy mmm mmnnds! (Have mercy you fiends!)"

On screen:

Zombie after zombie fell as a flash of green and yellow dashes through one after another, strangely shaped holes decorate the defeated masses of rotting flesh.

The camera zooms in and watches Tama flies around and then spins like a disc while cutting the lunging creature at the waist. Tama flies towards the camera and waves her little flipper, right after she shakes off the gore.

"Well wasn't that exciting? Don't you agree Motoko?"

Motoko's eyes are blank, her body limp, and the cloth damp from her foaming mouth.

"I'm glad you liked it!"

* * *

Omake 3: Shinobu's true colors!

"Su, I think they want you to spare them." Kitsune commented on the groveling undead. Su had already claimed a ¼th of the entire platoon by her self, so it was no wonder they should be scared.

"Evens if I did, Shinomu wouldn't let them run, see?" Before Kitsune had the chance to turn to where Su pointed, a wide beam of blue energy disintegrated the opposing force.

Kitsune could not believe her eyes; Shinobu was hovering in air, small, blue astral wings on the side of her feet, accompanied by the large spell glyph and the peculiar staff she was holding. The thing that stood out the most was the white outfit and the gloves with jewels on the back of her hands.

"Blast them away Shinomu!" Su shouted, and Shinobu nodding in reply.

"Let's go Singing Heart!" "Hai! Wakarimashita, Shinobu-sama!" said the staff in a giddy, singsong voice.

"Sacred…." A spherical glyph appeared at the end of her staff as particles of magic energy condensed into a large blue ball, "Buster!!"

Keitaro and the rest watched as shy little Shinobu decimate the undead army (and most of their front yard) with a large pillar of blue pulsing energy.

Keitaro flinched when a sign appeared over her head saying, "OVER 1000 kills!"

Shinobu laughed with one arm holding the staff down and her left hand covering her mouth, "I am the true dynasty warrior!"

Finally, queue en masse sweat drops.

* * *

Kitsune Hanyou: Why did I take longer than before?

Youko: Testing period nimrod

Kitsune Hanyou: Pfft you don't have to be mean!

Youko: Whatever…next chapter, we get the girls acquainted with their new home…

Tomoko: …Test out their skills…

Choco: And introduce them to "Keitaro's boot camp of hell" nya!

Residents: What!?

Keitaro: Next time! Training hell!

Shinobu: Am I of any use at all?

Disclaimer-kun: Hai hai Kitsune Hanyou does not own Nanoha and the Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha series

in the background, Kitsune Hanyou: NanohaXFate FOREVER!


	8. Traning Hell

Kitsune Hanyou: Summer has finally come...and I am not liking it one bit!

Keitaro: Too hot for you?

Kitsune Hanyou: Yeah, I feel as though I might faint from the heat...

Youko: I heard you made a sacrifice for the greater good...what is that?

Kitsune Hanyou: Instead of buying a computer we bought an air-conditioner. At least sleeping is no longer a problem. Anyway, enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 2 Training Hell

"To our new allies!"

"Kampai!"

Haruka closed her teashop early by Keitaro's request. Inside, they all raised their cups of tea for the inauguration of Keitaro's new vassals: The residents of Hinata-sou.

"I see then, well that explains why I couldn't get in earlier today. I didn't bother worrying 'cause I knew you'd be able to handle it." Keitaro blushed under Haruka's compliment toward him; by reflex he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Umm, Haruka-oba—," Keitaro gagged from the heated glare Haruka sent him; the subtle queue to fix his slip was rather terrifying after all, "I-I mean Haruka-san, I'm glad you had enough faith in me, even though I'm a little out of shape."

"Modest aren't we?" She snorted, "Well, I wouldn't have expected any less from you. All you need is some practice to get you back to your old skill level. It's not something a few visits to the item world or to your favorite training grounds won't fix," Haruka said as she patted his back.

"Haruka-san, what's the Item world?" Naru asked while she ate some of the snacks prepared, the other girls nodded as well, wanting to know what was the item world.

"About that," Keitaro wiped his mouth, "I'll explain and answer questions tomorrow, right now we have to get all of you reacquainted with Hinata-sou. Because of the renovations, a few things have changed, and a bridge now leads to the annex."

"Oh well alright then, so Keitaro when do we start the tour?" Kitsune's question was answered with a wide grin from Keitaro.

"Well we can start now if you all want to," Keitaro smiled again at the anxious nods, "Ok then, just finish your food and we can go up. Haruka-san, I'll help you with the dishes."

"It's alright, Keitaro. Just talk to the girls a bit more about the things they'll be involved with." And with that, she disappeared behind the counter.

* * *

Much later, they made their way back toward the dorm. Keitaro stood before them, his arms spread out wide before shouting, "Welcome to your new old home!"

They ignored his corny description and stayed in awe at the majestic beauty of the dorms. It was beautiful once before yes, but thanks to the renovations, it could make the nearest 5-star hotel cry in its wake. The overall size had doubled, no tripled, no quadrupled! It grew to amazing proportions. The plants around it stayed somewhat the same, but an outer wall was installed, similar to that of a gated wall of a fortress.

"So what do you guys think?"

"Wow…."

Keitaro held back his snicker, beckoning them to follow him. Inside the lobby, several chairs and couches with tables adorned the room; the room itself was prepared to take care of guests, speaking of which; the larger receptionist stand with the busty demoness, with short red hair and strange green dress, came around the counter to greet them.

Her height did little to impress them—probably Motoko's height—what did catch their eyes, were the large mounds pressing against her dress.

She bowed to them, her chest bouncing in her garments, which made their eyes widen "Welcome, everyone. My name is Helen; I'll be your local receptionist here at Hinata-sou. I'm in charge of handling your mail, packages, or answering questions about the Hinata-sou. It is a pleasure meeting all of you," Helen smiled before returning to her post.

Though they understood what she said, only one thing currently ran through their minds, _this demon could give Kitsune a run for her money._

"Ah yeah I have a question," said the girl in question, Helen turned around, that bright smile still on her face.

"Yes, Konno-sama?"

"Kitsune is fine, but anyway…are all of you demons this big breasted?" My, how bold she is.

"Kitsune!" Naru moved to chastise her friend but Helen just laughed, which caught them off guard.

"Kitsune-sama, please, these are quite small as compared to the Succubi, now **those **are big. Well, if your questions are answered, I shall return to my post now; please do not hesitate to contact me in case any of you need assistance."

"Hey wait, there are bigger—"Further questioning was halted by Keitaro, who waved off Kitsune with one arm, while his other hand was preoccupied with his nose.

"Ok Kitsune enough with the questions, I don't think my nose can handle this any longer, on to the next room."

* * *

Keitaro continued their tour around the renewed apartment. Hell, Keitaro was even asked to rename the inn; they thought that "Hinata-sou" didn't fit the buildings new fantasy-like structure. A lot of names jumped around, like Hinata Fortress or The Great Hinata House, but they decided to go with something simpler: "Shato-Hinata", some thought it was kind of plain, but it fit well at least.

Shinobu immediately fell in love with the kitchen, not quite as much as she felt toward Keitaro, but still wow. The kitchen was much bigger than before, and the appliances were top class; a five star restaurant would be jealous by now. Shinobu lunged subconsciously at Keitaro, repeating a string of thanks, but blushing and leaping off when she realized what she was doing.

If they thought the lobby was 'kind off' big to accommodate guests, the kitchen a bit too big for making food, then they weren't prepared to see the dinning room. It was huge, three buffet tables stood lined up parallel to the wall. On the far left, a row of large windows showed them the view of the hill, going down to where there was a river.

The living room, though contrary to what some would think, was not similar to the lobby. The lobby's purpose was to entertain guests on business matters, meaning it had little decoration other than signs on the wall in case anyone would be lost. On the other hand, the living room was made for recreational purposes; the large bookshelves on the back, the TV screen equipped with a game console, a pool table on one side, the numerous lounge chairs, sofas, bean bags, and other forms of entertainment had the girls wondering if Keitaro was secretly rich, one thought gleefully more than the others.

The Onsen differed slightly than what they were used to. A large divider stood in the middle for one thing, another were these prinny statues spewing hot water. Keitaro had explained that not all of the vassals in the dorm-converted-castle would be female, much to their chagrin. They relented, meaning Motoko and Naru did nothing, when he mentioned that it was impossible for male vassals to commit lecherous acts toward their female masters, death was imminent he said (_I feel sorry for the poor souls that dared_, Keitaro did not add).

When they left to check out the Annex, the girls did not expect the strange bubbly music playing. On the one side, there was the guy who looked like Higel; he said his name was Don Juan and this section of the Annex was the armory. His partner, Anna—the girl in the blue dress— was the weapon shop owner while he was the item shop clerk. They were both from a famous (really famous in Keitaro's opinion) company called the Rosen Queen Corporation, their slogan: "Serving for millions of years, to please millions of customers, and earn millions for millions of days". Naru thought it was, "Redundant and lacking creativity", mostly because they repeated "millions" too many times.

The other side of the hall had been set-aside for the girl in the maid clothing. Nana managed the item world transporter, a machine that allowed them to travel into any item to improve and remove impurities within. Not much was said, other than Nana being strangely giddy for a demon.

Beside her stood a girl with sapphire hair, a red bow, and an emotional face. Keitaro told them this was Pleinair, a little girl that managed as an attendant for the dark senate, which Keitaro would explain later.

What had caught Motoko's eye the most, was another look-alike of hers climbing the stairs on the far left near the door, up to a small infirmary on the supposed 2nd floor.

She had introduced herself as Natalie, the hired nurse. But the biggest difference between them now, was Natalie's sinister looking eyes, she reassured them though that she only looked scary when she noticed some of them wincing or shuddering when she looked at them. She was actually a pacifist, something severely uncommon between demons.

* * *

"Alright everyone, now that our tour is over we can get to business starting tomorrow. I want everyone up early; we will start by doing some exercises before I start deciding things."

"Reeeeh?" Kitsune whined, she sauntered to Keitaro and hung herself around his shoulders, "but it's a Sunday, Kei-kun." She flinched when Keitaro smirked.

"It may work on me sometimes, Kitsune-san. But when I'm serious about something, I don't just let up." Keitaro replied with his face set in a smug grin, before she could add something she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's useless, my fellow fox," Youko grinned, "When Keitaro-danna is like this, you can't persuade him to let up. I know because I still have the memories of when I was first trained by him."

"Am I clear?"

The group replied with grunts or grumbles, mixed in with "yeah sure". Keitaro sighed before stomping his foot, shocking them, "Am I clear?!" he boomed

"Sir, yes sir!" Everyone had suddenly formed a line and stood straight.

"Good, now get some rest. I'm thinking of taking a little dip in the hot springs." Keitaro left to get his change of clothes and bath necessities.

"Ne Keitaro-nya, can you bathe me?" Choco shouted after him while she and Tama followed. Naturally, the girls would think that Keitaro would refuse; they fell forward when he agreed. Before Naru could go upstairs and confront Keitaro about it, Motoko held her back.

"I agree, let them be. They are his pets; he feels it is his responsibility." Motoko said calmly, without hint of a secret agenda.

The other girls just shrugged and went to use the hot springs too. When they were gone, Motoko let out a sigh of relief when Naru looked at her incredulously, "What were you thinking? Hey what are you doing?!" Motoko fiercely shook Naru, with a crazed look in her eyes.

"There is no way I will let th-that turtle in the onsen! So if the only way to keep it away from me is to let both pets bathe with him, then I'll agree to it no matter how absurd!"

"Oh fine, whatever. Of all people, I never would have expected you to agree to this."

* * *

The moon clocked out and the sun clocked in, like co-workers shifting. Rising over the sleepy Hinata city, the rays of light poured into Naru's room. Within the realm of dreams, she lays on a grassy hill, dressed in a sundress and a Sunday hat. She sat leaning on a tree and the silhouette of some tall man. Her smile reflects her feelings of blissful pleasure while the man turns to her and smiles. Her eyes still closed as she feels his hand under her chin, he whispers to her, "Naru…"

"Yes?"

"Naru, wake up"

She moans slightly as her eyes slowly open, but she began to wish she hadn't seen what her prince charming. Holding her chin was a delicate feminine hand equipped with some kind of gauntlet, but what truly shifted her peaceful dream to an absolute nightmare is who the man had transformed into: Youko.

In the real world, her eyes snap open at the right moment. Naru turns her head away from the plummeting fist and shudders when she hears it break through her floor. Naru examines the fists owner and finds none other than Youko straddling her sleeping form.

"Mornin' sunshine," Youko smiles sweetly, too sweetly in fact, "the others are already awake, Keitaro told me to get you."

"The hell was that!?" Naru shouted before tossing Youko off of her, she sits up and looks at her clock, "What does that idiot want at six in the morning?"

"Oh I don' know," Youko picks her ear, "maybe something about 'wakin' up early for exercises' perhaps?"

Youko snorts at the quickly shifting emotions on Naru's face while she runs around the room trying to get ready. "Better hurry lil' miss," Youko comments as she stands, "you don't want Danna adding to your punishment, now do you?"

"You mean it was his idea for you to wake me up like that?" Naru screeched, pointing at the hole near her pillow.

"No actually that was my idea; he just said you had to do the extra set of warm-ups when you get there, tee-hee! 3" Youko giggles on her way out.

Naru pokes out of her room half-dressed and shouts at her retreating form, "It's nothing to 'tee-hee' about!"

A moment later, Naru is told to head over to the backyard by a prinny, as Keitaro called them. Strange really, these blue penguins were supposed to be humans before committing those hideous sins. She particularly kicking one ex-flasher, she enjoyed the fireworks that came after.

* * *

By the time Naru had arrived, she was seeing something similar to the exercises she saw athletes performed before the race or game. Everyone, with the exception of Keitaro, was wearing sweats, much like hers. Motoko had been doing one-hand push-ups beside Tomoko; on one side Su was running laps with Choco and Shinobu, obviously only Shinobu lagged behind the two hyper kids, Seion joined her in her slow jog, while Kitsune was stretching under Keitaro's supervision. Youko had done her round of crunches by the time Naru arrived.

She expected Keitaro's usual clumsy "good morning", so wasn't she surprised when a frown was there instead of a smile. "Your late," Keitaro said sternly, "I know it's unreasonable to wake people early on a Sunday, but I expected you to be punctual; hell, even Kitsune got here before you. I was planning on letting you off, but considering the fact that you were late by a whole hour, I want you to do 90 laps around the field."

Naru could not rebut when she felt the glares from everyone, all except Su who could care less considering the fact that Tama-chan was doing her own laps through flight.

"Ok fine, I'll do it too!"

10 minutes went by, and Naru was on her 85th lap. The other's already taking a break from their session; all of them sat on the patch of grass in front of Keitaro while he began lecturing them. "Good job everyone," he sent a smiling glance at Naru, she responded by pulling down her eyelid and sticking out her tongue, "Now that you are all awake, we are going to speed this up by beginning your weapon assignments."

Keitaro panned across and observed the emotions across their faces, even the one still running. "Let me begin by telling you how this works: First off, each person has their own specialty in a specific field of combat. These proficiencies in weaponry are listed down by letter ranks: S, A, B, C, D, E, S being the highest and E being the lowest respectively. Now, your question right now could be "what does this have to do with training?"

They nodded, Naru sitting beside Kitsune after finishing her run.

"Well, let's take Tomoko as an example, Tomoko please come up." She agreed and stood beside him, behind them was a table with wooden replicas of weapons.

"Just by looking at these weapons, I'm sure all of you know which weapon is which by appearance right?" They nodded, "good, this makes it easier. This in my hand is a special ball used to determine what your proficiency in each weapon category is. The results will appear on these data files on each of you. Ok Tomoko, please demonstrate how it's done"

"Understood, Keitaro-sama," Tomoko took hold of the silver ball while Keitaro held a blank sheet with Tomoko's picture on it. At first nothing happened, but the ball started glowing and little black tendrils shot from below the silver ball. Afterwards, Keitaro raised the sheet to them. Letters and sigils appeared on the panel that said "Weapon Affinity".

"Tomoko, tell them your mastery levels"

"Will do," Tomoko cleared her throat and held the paper while pointing at the corresponding symbols or sigils of the weapons, "Knuckle Mastery-D, Sword Mastery-S, Axe Mastery-S, Spear Mastery-S, Bow Mastery-D, Gun Mastery-E, and Staff Mastery-E."

Keitaro picked off from where she stopped, "These rankings are important for determining your field of expertise. You will learn techniques of the corresponding weaponry, but on differing levels. Since Tomoko ranks higher at sword use than a bow, she uses a sword much easier than she would with a bow, understood?"

"Yes!"

"Thank you Tomoko, you may sit," Tomoko nodded and sat back down, "Now then, Kitsune you're first."

"Alright, hold the ball and focus," Keitaro handed her the silver ball; she held it in her grasp and closed her eyes. The silver ball glowed again, the black tendrils fell again, and on Kitsune's data file, her weapon affinity was recorded.

Kitsune's weapon mastery was somehow understandable: Knuckle-C, Sword-D, Axe-E, Spear-S, Bow-C, Gun-A, and Staves-A. Keitaro had advised her to practice with spears, guns, and staves. Magic would suit her well, in his opinion.

Su's mastery level never came as a shock to them: Knuckle-B, Sword-E, Axe-E, Spear-, Bow-C, Gun-S, and Staves-C. Keitaro felt like he shouldn't bother giving her training tips.

Naru's results were unlike her delusion. Rather than a dainty little mage girl, her results felled the audience in a fit of laughter and giggles. Keitaro, too weak to read due to emptied lungs, asked Youko do it, much to her pleasure and Naru's chagrin. Naru had ranked E in bows, guns, and staves. Her sword and spear mastery got passing grades, C, but what made them laugh the most were her knuckle and axe results: S.

Naru's blush turned her face a furious red before she stomped away back into the house.

Motoko's mastery over weaponry came as no surprise: she ranked S in swords and spears, A in knuckle type weaponry, B in axes, B in bows, E in guns and staves.

Only Shinobu was left. Keitaro called her up after he got his breath back. "Alright then Shinobu, listen to your mastery levels: Knuckle-E, Sword-E, Axe-E, Spear-D, Gun-E," Shinobu started to feel depressed, her capabilities of fighting were so low, "Shinobu? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing sempai…" Shinobu shook her head in disappointment. She steeled herself, for the coming disappointment, _it doesn't sound like I'm useful at all; I'm sorry sempai._

Keitaro had figured the list of low battle reliability had depressed her. Keitaro grinned when he saw the last two, I hope these last results raise your spirits a bit, "Bow: S, and finally Staves: S."

Shinobu's head rose sharply, "Sempai?"

Keitaro's cheerful grin warmed he a bit, "Shinobu, you don't have to fear anything. You may not be good at using guns or at melee combat, but you are surprisingly good at using a bow and practicing magic. The staves I understand, but the bows?" This new bit of news brought back Shinobu's smile.

"I used to be in a Kyudo for children program." Shinobu confessed.

Keitaro nodded approvingly and turned back to all of them, "Now that's done, call back Naru so we can discuss your training regiment."

No sooner had Keitaro finished that order, Choco pranced happily into the yard with Naru in tow.

"Alright, everyone, listen up; all of you must do warm-up exercises every morning. The prinnies will handle most of the chores, like fixing, cleaning, and assistance in cooking. Before dinner, you will train with your assigned training partner in the field you are being taught in, understood?" Some nodded, one grumbled in response.

"Remember, in one month, I will give the five of you a combat assessment to finalize your status as a combat worthy vassal. If you fail, you may live here but are prohibited from participating in any combat. If ever the fortress defenses are breached, you will be sent to Haruka's teashop and are not permitted to return. Do I make myself clear?"

Naru and most of the girls had not heard Keitaro sound like a drill sergeant before. Nods in reply, they stood up as Keitaro shuffled the papers around.

"Alright, listen carefully because I won't repeat myself. Motoko, you will train with Tomoko, because both of you specialize in swordplay." The 'twins' mentioned agreed with grudging respect to each other, "Su, amazingly you don't need help. Just keep doing what you do at the training room… try not to blow anything up ok?" Su's grin could put the Cheshire cat to shame.

"Shinobu, the best trainer I can give you is Seion. She will teach you healing magic and help in archery."

"I understand," _I just wish it were you, sempai_ she agreed and left the rest unmentioned.

"Kitsune, you'll also be joining Seion in learning wind spells. If my old vassal decides to join us, then you will switch to her for learning the other two elements."

"Alright."

"And Naru," Keitaro turned to her. He flinched when she sent him an icy glare; he started his sentence, albeit a little scared, "I know you're going to hate me for this… but your best training partners are Choco and Youko. They—out of everyone here— are my best martial artists.

_No. Freaking. Way!_ "Keitaro you're joking, right?" Naru rose indignantly.

"I'm afraid not, Naru. Anyway, if any of you need any help or need advice, feel free to talk to us, ok?" The audience replied in the affirmative before Keitaro dismissed them for break.

* * *

The stars in Shinobu's eyes never flickered, but grew brighter when her prinny team assembled in front of her. "Alright everyone, follow my lead and let's fix a breakfast banquet!" Shinobu shouted a war cry while pumping her fist in the air, the Prinnies followed with their own cry of "dood."

Shinobu was literally living her dream: Cooking in a 5-star kitchen, with her own team of cute subordinates while she worked as head chef, creating heavenly meals for her friends and dear crush.

The prinnies, though, tended to scoot away from her sudden fits of giggles, nosebleeds, and odd wiggling. Probably cause she was in her lala-land with her sweet sempai, dood.

Much later, Shinobu opened the double doors from the kitchen to her awaiting 'customers' at the table. Garbed in her cute chef hat, white-buttoned chef blouse, and the frilly skirt she was wearing. Her prinny team brought the food to them, wearing mini-chef hats and small aprons.

The reaction from the other tenants were priceless, Shinobu had wished she brought a camera. I ask the readers now, have you watched any anime about cooking? Yeah? Well the reactions were along those lines. Some cried tears of joy, others blushed a magnificent pink, and the rest had flown into fantasies and words of praise for the day's breakfast.

When asked what's with the suddenly impressive meal, she said it was thanks for the new kitchen. Figures.

* * *

Around mid-day, all the students within the dorm went to work on their homework or projects, sans Su; she was happily testing out a new revolver she bought at the annex.

Kitsune and Youko sang in drunken stupor somewhere in the house, unknown where in particular but you could still hear them. Seion peacefully enjoyed reading the children's book in her hands; she felt the warm sensation in her demoness heart when the green yeti-like demon's heart "grew three times bigger" because of the citizens' unwavering joy for Christmas. She was one of the many believers in Flonnism, a new sect in the belief of a demon's capability to love.

Seion sighed wistfully, watching the birds fly past the window and landing on the ground outside. She glanced around the room and found Choco napping peacefully on the beanbag chair, Tama nested in her hair also dormant. Seion walked over to the cat girl, sitting on the armchair adjacent to the sleeping pair. Her hand gently ran her hand through the girl's silky crimson mane, her namesake written over her face when she heard another entity in the room plop down on the chair across from her.

"Enjoying yourself, Seion?"

"Yes, Keitaro-sama. Were you busy with your duties?"

"Quite, I'm a bit tired from balancing some of the bills and cleaning around the onsen," Keitaro chuckled before sighing tiredly, "I tell you Seion, balancing two different bills with two different types of currency in your hands is not easy. Especially with my mind still on the training regiment, you think it'll work out?"

Seion returned his puzzled gaze with her own smile, "Of course Keitaro-sama, I do not doubt your abilities as much as you do."

Keitaro chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, _she has a point_, he thought. His issue of self-confidence could always be a topic of inner and outer debate.

"Out on the field, you have that sure face that we can trust to succeed under. But at home, we have to continuously remind you that you're not doing anything wrong." Keitaro shrugged and sat beside the Kit Cat.

After a passing minute of silence and the light purrs from the cat girl, Keitaro called out to Seion without facing her, his attention to her but at the same time to the girl sleeping curled like a ball.

"Yes?"

"Aside from my relations to the other residents, how are you faring?"

"Quite alright myself, I'm quite elated so to speak. These books that you ordered are very interesting; I especially like this book, "The Grinch who stole Christmas." It is, indeed, a wonderful little story that I've come to favor."

Keitaro smiled while listening to her relate the book, interest evident through the light tinge of pink on her cheeks, "and then," she continued, "Because he finally understood why these people called "The Whos" celebrated Christmas, he felt this warm feeling grow within him and gained enough strength to save that which he stole! I'm simply impressed!"

"Isn't this one of the beliefs of Flonnism?" Keitaro smiled at her, she nodded fiercely and continued her rant. Unknown to her, her unrelenting discussion about her new fascination had subconsciously drawn her body closer to his, so much that her shoulder brushed against his bicep, and her hip practically against his.

"I see that the wisdom of Flonnism was not lost on this man, Dr. Seuss!"

"Thing is Seion," he chuckled when she had realized that her eyes were on level with his lips, she 'eeped' like a little school girl before giving them some distance, although not much, "Humans have also philosophized this strength we gain from sudden emotions. Joy gives us meaning to continue our lives regardless of stress; enthusiasm is a figurative spear to fight against lethargy drawn from dislike, and fear gives us a reason to understand our limits, and give us reasons to surpass these weaknesses."

Seion felt the warmth of his breath tickle her nose, the smell of tea and rice crackers, pass by when he sighed. "But you see, these emotions we have can be misleading and bring us down the wrong track. So I'm one of those who understand and realize that emotions are double-edged, they will bite us back if we are not careful of how we manage them."

Seion's face drew up a questioning look, if she had one; it seemed rather similar to her impassive looks. "What do you mean? From what Flonnism has taught me, love can do nothing but bring happiness to a demons darkened life."

Keitaro noted her partial understanding and elaborated, "You see," pause, "Love can bring out strength within you that you've never known, but at the same time bring pain you've never known could exist. Love becomes a beacon for other emotions, such as joy and anger, mirth and sadness, hope and despair. But how you draw these things, depends solely on how you make your choices. I'd love to say more but you haven't finished answering my question."

"I see," her thoughts reorganized themselves, "on the terms of my relation with the other residents: Shinobu is a fine girl, her determination to learn is quite strong and she is a wonderful cook. It looks as if devotion will benefit her, so long as it does not crossover and become obsession. I'm looking forward to teaching her what I know. Su is a nice girl, a genius in the guise of a hyper 13-year-old girl, I would have never thought it possible," _glad to know she's getting along well with the younger ones_, Keitaro mused but then saw the ghost of a frown cross her.

"As for the other residents, Kitsune seems a bit too loose for my liking. I don't mind her being like that but setting a bad example in front of the young ones does not bode well with me. Motoko, to her I feel like it was as if Tomoko created an entity born from feelings of resent toward you. I don't know really why she dislikes a man such as kind and gentle as you."

"Ah," Keitaro smirked, "that's just her way of dealing with her insecurities around men. It's not my place to disclose why, but I feel that she is justified in being wary of the presence of a male, especially around an all-girls dorm."

"I see now, but there are occasions I have seen her sneak glances at you during yesterdays fight. Something of a mix of adoration and contempt, I want to speak my reasons but I think I should not say anything until I understand." Seion leveled her finger to her lip while thinking. She turned to Keitaro, and he nodded for her to continue.

"And then there is that girl Naru, she seems to have an ingrown distaste in you. I can practically feel her hate lick my skin like fire. It vexes me to know that she dislikes you that much to make it known."

"Again, it's not my place to say why she hates me but I will say I might have given her a bunch of reasons to," before Seion could voice her opinion, Keitaro brought his hand up to stop her, "while what I said is true, we do have respect for each other to a certain degree. I appreciate the fact that she will tolerate me enough to let me study with her, and I'm glad she's hitting me rather another person that could not possibly live through one of her punches."

Seion had been frightened by her ghastly strength. She could give Youko a run for her money should they have a contest to see who could make the bigger hole within the dormitory.

Keitaro audibly voiced his annoyance when he saw the clock, "I'm sorry we have to cut this discussion short, Seion. Truly, it was wonderful talking to you again; hopefully we can do this again. Right now, help me gather everyone outside; we have to test if my training method will work." Keitaro kissed Choco's forehead and the top of Tama's head before leaving the room to get the yard set.

"Some day Keitaro-sama," Seion said to no one in particular, "I will understand what the meaning behind those words. For the very reason you interest me, I will follow you wherever you may lead me." Seion gently shook the cat girl awake and left to find the others.

* * *

The front of Shato-Hina was an image of majesty and peace… but the backyard reminded people of a chaotic battlefield or another of Su's failed inventions.

The loud clacking of wooden blades, stomping of feet and resounding grunts and cries came from the two sparing samurai; Keitaro had noted every single strike and step each girl made. While Tomoko felt ecstatic under her mentor and master's watchful eye, her joy was not shared with her sparing partner though. Motoko felt disgusted and somehow jealous of how Tomoko held herself in Keitaro's scrutiny. One moment she was serious, but now she was beyond serious, as if she wanted to prove something.

Keitaro nodded and told them to continue before observing as Kotone teaches Kitsune how to cast a spell. The result was a burst of astral energy and a dummy reduced to ruined wood and straw; as far as the caster was concerned, she pumped her arm and shouted her accomplishment.

Kotone informed Keitaro that Kitsune was coming along well with her ability to control elemental energies, like using a standard "Star" spell without dropping exhausted. She had mentioned how the energy itself appeared to dance around Kitsune while she focused on her once-existent target.

Moving along, Keitaro's jaw dropped in awe as Su literally mowed down targets with her newly acquired pistol, "Divine silver". To most, it was odd to find holy weapons in a demon's armory; then again it **is **Rosen Queen, thus no complaints. Naturally, Keitaro felt obligated to give her some tips but seeing her go at it like a pro: Shoot, reload, cock, shoot. He felt that a simple "Good job" was enough.

Shinobu's bow training came along well; he admired that look of concentration he rarely saw on her face. Combine that with the light, her training gear and breast guard, he could safely announce to the world she was a beautiful picturesque of maturity in the appearance of a young girl.

All that left was Naru's training. Keitaro hadn't realized it but he let out a very deep sigh of regret.

* * *

Naru had found Youko stretching while Choco just slept curled under the pine tree.

"Your early, I guess by now your taking this seriously?" Youko got her answer by a rude "harrumph" from Naru.

"Like I should! It's embarrassing to know that the pervert got mad at me for being late." Naru retorted, but noticed the change in Youko's attitude.

"You know what? Your attitude is really starting to piss me off. I can understand that having a guy as all-girl dorm's manager doesn't sit right with you, and his clumsiness can lead to embarrassing, if not, down right irritating scenes."

"Then why does it piss you off? Aren't I justified in—" Naru couldn't finish her sentence when she was forced to duck a boulder thrown at her.

"Yeah so what if you are justified like you said? Do you think I'd take it lying down? My master is being bad mouthed by a short tempered brat that can scare a freaking cannon, do you think as his loyal vassal, I can simply ignore it?" Youko emphasized her point by picking up a head-sized, jagged rock. She continued in a much slower tone, almost growling, "Like hell I will!" At the end, she crushed the poor rock with her bare hand.

Naru felt an uncomfortable, choking tension settle around her. Out the corner of her eye, Choco looked disgruntled from her rude awakening, glaring daggers at the offending red-head…no the one with antennae. "O-baka-nya. Yeah you. Piece of advice, though it's late-nya: never fight a brawler right after pissin' them off, broken limbs are the least of your problems-nya."

Naru was about to ask her why when she lurched forward, finding the source of the impact to her mid-section: Youko's palm. "The fight's started, Naru. Let's go, you ungrateful bitch." Naru fell down in a fit of coughs before rolling sideways to dodged punch after punch.

Naru had gained enough momentum at this point, and curled into a ball before flipping up, feet first and effectively dropkicking Youko. Naru settled into a defensive-stance her past mentor had taught her, Youko leaned back before snapping back up. Her face lacked any evidence of being given a boot-to-the-head.

"Is that all? It's goanna take a lot more than a pathetic dropkick to down me." Youko just stood there, arms down and the tension of her body seemingly loose. This had puzzled Naru.

"No stance?" "For the likes of you, I don't need a stance." That last comment urged Naru to rush forward with a war cry.

She started off with a straight punch, which was redirected by Youko slapping the back of her hand, dropping low with a sweep of her leg, and finishing with an elbow to Naru's back. Naru flopped ungracefully on her stomach opposite Youko.

"Thanks a bunch Danna," her eyes rolled hinting sarcasm, "You've given me one hell of a project. Get up, Narusegawa, we ain't through till I say so or your dead on the ground."

Naru growled and ran at Youko again. Youko muttered something before catching a heavy hook—the one famous for sending Keitaro sky-high— with her fingers. "Oh nice one," she grinned, "made my hand shake, at least strength isn't your problem." In only two seconds, Youko had floored Naru with a combination of a fist-tug, heavy uppercut, and a reverse crescent kick back to the floor.

Naru huffed a bit and came to a realization, what she was doing wrong… "Your hitting me this hard just cause I called Keitaro a perverted scum-bag?!" Youko grinned dangerously.

"Think of it as pay-back for calling my boss stuff I don't want to hear."

"Why you—" Naru couldn't finish when she feverishly rolled out of the way of Youko's stomp.

"Talk with your fists, not that hole you call a mouth!" Naru began to regret calling Keitaro a pervert in front of the red haired devil. Literally.

...After a while...

"Is this it? Right after Keitaro opened up your Ki gates, this is all you can amount to?" Youko bellowed at Naru's grayed-out, prone form. Choco found delight in prodding the girl's side with her sharp nail.

"Mommy…Daddy…I want that Lido-kun, tee hee hee." Naru mumbled into the dirt.

"Ugh, whatever. Choco, drag her into the living room while I get us some refreshments."

* * *

"Motoko," Tomoko handed aforementioned girl a glass of water, "Your skill with the sword speaks volumes, my respect for you has grown."

"Likewise, I would be delighted if we were to spar again." Motoko smiled before emptying the whole glass.

Tomoko smiled, _this girl isn't so bad. Now if we can do something about her man-hating policy…_Tomoko's thoughts drifted off.

Seion and Shinobu entered, carrying a pair of bows and two quivers worth of arrows, while they chatted casually. "Shinobu, I am thoroughly impressed by your bow skills," Seion complimented, "Practice some more and work on those techniques I showed you, and you will certainly surpass me."

"Thank you so much for taking time to teach me," Shinobu bowed to hide her glowing blush.

"Tomorrow I will teach you the art of healing, not many demons are capable of this skill. Only fallen angels and some that are qualified."

Kitsune was given a scolding by Kotone for suddenly deciding shooting birds out of the sky was a fun idea. "You think it's a fun idea, but what about that poor avian you just blasted mercilessly out of the sky? Another 10 paddles for you!" As a reader, you might be thinking something **arousing**… but please, think about Kitsune's poor, abused rump.

"Su," Keitaro said to the girl on his shoulders, "I can't really help you with your gunmanship, because it's near perfect! All I can probably do is say "keep up the good work" I guess."

"Hee hee, no problem Keitaro! Do I get a banana?"

Keitaro snickered, "Sure, I think there is a banana split waiting for you in the fridge. Tell the prinnies to get you one."

"Yeah!"

Keitaro watched proudly as Su bounded off to get her reward for her performance earlier. He turned away from the hallway and walked out the balcony, here he came upon Naru's irritable form.

* * *

"Hey Narusegawa, I hadn't expected you in here for another few minutes."

"Yeah well that brutish girl you paired me with threw my ass around like a rag doll."

"I hadn't expected her to go that far, I only told her to run you through a physical exam using a spar," Keitaro thought about it for a bit, "did you do something to agitate her?"

"Just called you a perverted moron to her face and she beats me senseless, I sort of understand why she'd do that though. But shouting could've been enough!" Naru sighed and caressed her bruised cheek with the melting ice pack.

"At least you know how I feel," Keitaro muttered to himself. Naru noticed this and asked him what he said, "I said nothing."

"No, you definitely said something. Spill it."

Keitaro remained silent before Naru gave up glaring and awaiting the reply with a "Whatever". "Anyway," she started, "why go through this trouble of giving us training periods and a combat test?"

"And they call you a national top scorer," Keitaro sighed, "I heard the vindication all of you made to defend Hinata-sou, your home, and everyone that lives here. I won't lie when I think some people are just doing this so I don't have to leave, but more importantly, I'm doing this because I need to test you all in being capable of fighting."

"But we can take care of ourselves, I thought we told you that." Naru interrupted, and blinked when Keitaro uncharacteristically huffed at her, "what I say?"

"If all it took to win fights were strength, then I would've recruited a demon equivalent Shaq, but strength alone is never enough; a warrior needs strength, skill, determination, a cause, and most importantly, the fighting spirit to continue battle."

Naru's scowl disappeared when Keitaro began to explain his reason. She felt a little warm when she realized that he looked somewhat cool with his eyes gazing into the distance, a small frown and his chin resting on his palm.

"Naru, do you watch jump anime?"

"Wha-huh?" Naru blinked and suddenly wiped her drool off her face.

"You know what jump anime is right? A ninja boy with an orange suit, a death god with the name "strawberry", a stretchable pirate, a silver-haired samurai with a crazy sweet tooth, and an trans-dimensional demon that loves mysteries. You understand what I'm getting at?"

"Oh yeah! Those kid shows, I happen to like that strawberry death god. He's kind of cool…uh why'd you bring this up?"

"A recurring theme whenever the character trains is someone telling them to "Find themselves", "Get stronger for the sake of others", and "Protect what is important to you." What I'm getting at is that, I'm telling all of you to not only have the strength and skill to use a weapon to it's full capacity, but be capable of enduring any hardship for the sake of your comrades, friends, family," He paused a bit and his eyes appeared to glaze over, "and your loved ones."

"Wow Keitaro…that's really deep…" Naru stared in awe, a small smile creeping on her face.

"That's why I'm training you all like this, to prepare all of you for even greater hurdles and testing how reliable you all are on the field. Now let's go inside, Shinobu's fixing up dinner for the day."

* * *

Kitsune Hanyou: And here is the long awaited, actual chapter two!

Keitaro: Good job...say are you planning on working on other projects?

Kitsune Hanyou: Yeah...I'm planning quite a few from my head, and I've got this drive to make a prologue for one or two of the different stories I have planned.

Youko: What's keeping you from doing so?

Kitsune Hanyou: I have this story to take care of, besides I don't think the readers would like me to switch out after submitting chapter 2 after so long. Anyway, faces the readers If I do plan on doing so, look for it in the Naruto section. I have openly declared I am no longer a fan of the show, so when I do make Naruto fanfics, it will have little to no direct relation to the canon Naruto running.

Read and Review!


	9. Requiem for Progress

Kitsune Hanyou: This is only a notice for people who have realized that I've begun adding cuss words to my story. If it surprised some of you, sorry but I've been thinking that the way I write sounds a bit too polite. If I do receive complaints, I'll edit, otherwise mild swearing will be present. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3 Requiem of progress (or how a completely peaceful society makes no sense)

The usual mornings at the Hinata were anything but quiet or slow, so it never came as a surprise as flocks of birds scattered in fright from the monstrous honk of a small air-horn in Keitaro's hand.

Naru and Kitsune were his first victims. They literally jumped a few good inches off the ground before falling back on their bottoms. Keitaro just blasted them again when they attempted to kill him or sleep, respectively.

The residents of Shato-Hina filed out the back door for their (now) daily calisthenics, followed by a jog around the sleepy town. On their third lap, the health-wise old man, Nakamura-san rode up beside them to greet them good morning.

Keitaro and the girls responded with smiles or tired grunts.

"Urashima-kun, you've decided to keep everyone other than the Aoyama girl fit, eh? I'm surprised you even got Konno-chan over there running too."

"That's right, as manager I thought it was important for everyone to value physical health," Keitaro replied cheerfully, "I guess we'll see each other more often in the mornings then?"

"That's right," something caught the old man's eye, "speaking of Aoyama, I hadn't known that Motoko-chan had a twin sister."

"Pure coincidence, Nakamura-san," aforementioned girls answered simultaneously…scaring both of them.

"How about that girl over there?" Keitaro looked to whom he was talking about; Choco tilted her head adorably with the figurative dots for eyes and question mark floating over her head.

"A family member," Keitaro replied, "as for her the ears and tail, she loves to cosplay."

"Huh…" the old man thought not to press on, "well I'm glad to meet the new residents of Hinata-sou; can I know your names?"

"Kuroyama Tomoko, sir"

"It's Choco-nya."

"Eien Seion, nice to meet you"

"Yo! Just call me Youko."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Well I must be going now, take care children." Nakamura slowly turned away and rode his bike back across the bridge.

After they returned, Keitaro said they could take a break at the Haruka's teashop, before they had to ascend the looming stairs of Shato-Hina.

* * *

Much time after breakfast, the residents had taken to going different ways. Naru, Motoko, Su, and Shinobu found Keitaro waiting in front of the lobby doors.

Motoko's curiosity peaked but she shrugged it off, "here to see us off, Urashima?"

"I'm offering to drive all of you to school, if that's ok?" This was definitely new to them, _when did he get a car?_

"You got a car?" Naru asked and received a confident nod from the manager; she raised her brow and continued her inquiry, "Since when?"

"I placed an order on Rosen last night; it arrived via portal," Keitaro heard the mini-van pull up the driveway, "That must be the prinny, let's go."

The little prinny stepped out of the silver mini-van, and gave Keitaro the keys before carrying their bags into the back.

"It's so cute!" Shinobu squealed, "It's even wearing a little uniform."

The prinny blushed from Shinobu's reaction and bowed before returning to the house.

"We have Valet parking? Impressive Keitaro," Naru nodded in the front passenger seat while Motoko, Su, and Shinobu sat in the back, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think this was some ploy to turn Hinata into a hotel."

"Of course not; Everyone's have their seatbelts on?" he heard belt's locking up and saw the nods through the rear view mirror. "Ok, we're off then."

* * *

Motoko sighed for the twelfth time that day, a few minutes before lunch and she looked at her new seatmate. She reflected on the morning they were dropped off, embarrassing was only the tip of the metaphorical iceberg.

-Flashback-

"Thanks for the lift, Keitawo!" Su called out while she stepped out.

"Yes, thank you very much senpai." Shinobu also stepped out. Motoko said nothing but was grateful enough to bow.

"Do you have your lunches with you?" Keitaro asked out of the blue.

"Yes", "Yup!" "Huh?" _What is he doing?_ Motoko wondered.

"Do all of you have everything?"

Su and Shinobu replied cheerfully the way children would to their parents, while Motoko just stood there trying to understand why she felt uneasy.

"Will any of you be home late?"

"I'm going to sign up for the Kyudo club so I might walk home with Motoko-senpai", "I'll be walking with them." Motoko realized it slowly when she heard the snickers bubbling in the background. She just palmed her hand, out of pure embarrassment. So much so that she did not have the resolve to shout at him or even stop him.

"Everything is fine then? Good, then I'll see you all later, take care girls." Keitaro drove off and around the corner.

Motoko kept her head down when murmurs and gossip started to rise around them. Amongst them were her nosy "friends" who suspected something.

-End-

The embarrassment did not end there, no it had only just started for Motoko. The next event was beyond enjoyable, for her at least.

-Flashback-

"Good morning, Mokuyari-sensei"

"Good morning class, please sit down. Before anything else, I would like to introduce the new students that will join our humble 2-B class." The teacher faced the door before calling them in.

Motoko looked away from her view of the school trees to see who were these class greenhorns. The reaction she gave could make Edvard Munch and his painting proud.

"Class I would like to introduce Kuroyama Tomoko-san," The teacher motioned to the girl in pigtails.

"A pleasure to be acquainted with all of you," she greeted.

"And Oni

zuka Youko-san." She pointed to the ruby, shoulder-length haired girl to Tomoko's left.

"Youko is fine," she stated with a wide grin on her face.

"Youko-san, Tomoko-san," they turned to her, "please use homeroom to be acquainted with one another. I will also be your math teacher for the continuing year, so if you have any questions, feel free to approach me in the teacher's lounge." The two girls agreed.

"Please take those available seats…next to Aoyama-san, it is fine with you isn't it?"

Motoko, still stunned from the shock, just nodded mechanically. Her beady eyes followed her housemates' movements while still holding her face in shock. The contrasting manner made some boys stare, some look away in fear (when they saw Youko that is), or simply scowl. The girls were also the same in some cases.

Tomoko walked gracefully, her bag held in front of her. She sat down quietly beside Motoko after nodding to her, with an almost unseen grin. Youko didn't have the same amount of finesse, choosing to let her bag fall on her desk and fall onto her seat.

As soon as the homeroom teacher left, the questions flew in from every given direction. Motoko felt a headache coming.

-End-

Her new classmates just waved to invite her to lunch with Su, Shinobu, and their new teacher. _Her appearance had also brought an amazing volume of cacophony to this class…ugh_, Motoko sighed and followed them.

-Flashback-

"I hear there's a new teacher", "really?" "Yeah I heard she was a real hottie too!"

That was an example of a conversation between two very healthy boys in Motoko's class. Their health was, in her opinion, a reason why men were often useless. The manager's display of combat capability was impressive, but the fact that he had walked into them bathing **again **made it he was still a fool in her eyes.

"I heard she's a foreigner", "Seriously? What make's you think that?" "She's blonde and had this tall, slender figure!"

_Wait…tall, blonde, figure? If it's anything like…_ Motoko looked at her new seatmates; they just smiled at her, one of them more malicious than the other.

The door slid open. The male students leaned forward, nostrils steaming and eyes gleaming. In walked…a stout, balding man in a suit wearing sunglasses. Their male students terror stricken faces relieved Motoko. That is until the stout guy beckoned the teacher to come in.

A waterfall of golden locks adorned the head of the woman in a professional, gray but figure-friendly blazer-skirt combo, the silver framed, round glasses, and her aquamarine eyes; it was an image that shouted "moe".

She walked to the desk, the man stood at the side, where she bowed and greeted her new class. "I am delighted to meet you all. My name is Eien Seion, and I will be your new classic literature teacher."

The class burst into a mess of questions and catcalls until the balding man commanded that they sit and shut their holes before leaving the class to Seion.

"Please, don't frighten me. I will answer your questions one at a time. Yes you, I'll answer yours first…Yamato-kun."

"Are you a foreigner?"

Seion giggled, "You could say that…"

"You look so young. How old are you?" a brave girl asked, silence before the answer.

"2000 years old" Seion answered unfazed. Motoko, however, dropped her jaw. _She…she actually said it._

The class paused before laughing together, some saying "she meant she's 20-years-old."

"You must be a genius sensei, where did you graduate from?"

"M.I.F.A."

Motoko raised her eyebrow when Tomoko leaned towards her; she Motoko did the same to hear what she was going to say.

"She means Makai Institute of Fallen Angels." Tomoko whispered in to her. Motoko's awe was certainly short lived before she sat straight.

"Do you have pets?

"Yes I do, I have a pet cat and turtle."

"Wha-what," one student gulped, "what are y-your th-three s-s-sizes?" The girls around him gave him a dirty look when they were sure he was hyperventilating and that blush was real

The rest of the class's attention switched between frowning at this kid's question and at their teachers frozen smile. Seion completely ignored him, question and existence, and continued to the next person's question.

The rest of the period that day was spent getting acquainted with the new teacher and classmates.

-End-

* * *

Far away at the Shato-Hina, Kitsune felt that there were possibly more things to do now than sleeping all day or watching the horse races. She could talk to that nurse in the annex or the other residents of the once-abandoned-turned-convenience store.

The Motoko-Tomoko clone was too busy to talk to, still adding finishing touches to her clinic. So Kitsune decided that maybe the other people were free and she could chat up with them.

Don Juan had little interest in talking, preferring his magazine on "Majin Weekly". Anna would have been someone nice to talk to, if she wasn't sleeping on what seemed to be the sword she was polishing.

"Will she be alright?"

"We have Natalie up there if anything happens."

The casual way he addressed the issue did unnerve Kitsune, seeing that it was probably a normal occurrence to them. "Well thanks anyway, Don." He acknowledged with a slight nod and a flip of the page.

Kitsune turned to the Mage girl tinkering with the Item world machine. "Yo, whatcha' doin' lil girl?"

The bang against metal meant that the mage girl had hit her head while pulling it out. "Ouch… Kitsune right?" She nodded in response, "Yeah well don't call me little. As short as I am, I'm still old enough to be your mom and strong enough to burn you on a cellular level."

_So height is a big thing for her? I guess demons have their fair share of trivial problems_, Kitsune laughed, _then again, maybe fighting is sort of trivial for them._

"What's so funny, fox lady?" Nana asked indignantly.

"So what were you doing anyway?"

Nana scoffed before she went back to work, "Right now I'm doing a maintenance check on the Item world transporter, and I don't want any mistakes unless I want to lose my job."

"I see, so what is this "item world" like?"

"I thought Keitaro-sama explained it to you… Well it's just this infinite dungeon that materializes when you want to make your weapon stronger. It's also a good place for training." Kitsune was about to say something when Nana stretched her hand out, "Hand me that screwdriver will ya?"

* * *

The loud clacks, grunts, and stomps echoed within the dojo. These sounds were proof of the hard work, determination, and willpower the members of the female kendo club radiated, even more from their captain, Motoko.

Right now, those female warriors Motoko trained so hard, sat to the side admiring the fight between their captain and the new student like some action flick. A few of the girls had popcorn and/or placed bets on who would win, and of course the popcorn they ate used unsalted butter; got to keep that figure after all.

The first person stepped to the side to dodge an overhead blow and stepped in, but she had to block the opponents follow up: an upward diagonal slash. Both fighters stepped back from each other, circling around the imaginary ring. The tips of the bamboo swords while they measured the others tightened form.

Time slowed down while the spectators held their breaths. They leaned forward anticipating one of the two competitors action. A crunch of popcorn triggered the flash of action. Although, the uncharacteristic swordplay they displayed was not exactly within the rules of kendo, but they let it slide purposely because it was fun to watch.

Motoko and her opponent mirrored each other's movement perfectly. If she knew this person in front of her, she swore she could've been fighting a figment of her imagination. Adrenaline powered every planned strike, feint, dodge, and thrust both girls performed. Neither felt winded from combat but decided that they had to end it with the last blow; after all, they still had to pick up Shinobu and Su.

"Motoko, how about a flashy one-hit finish? Winner-take-all."

"My sentiments exactly, Tomoko." Samurai M and Ronin T switched to drawing stances with their left hand holding the shinai, while their right hands hovered over the handles; twitching every now and then from the rush of adrenaline in their bodies.

The breathing in the room switched from a subtle cacophony to a systematic rhythm. Should one from the audience be able see through their masks, their eyes were narrowed in concentration but the pupils

Both competitors lunged at each other for the final blow. Spectators stood up fueled by awe and excitement. Their hearts had been brimming with adrenaline from just watching them fight. At last, both attacks connected with their target's body part with a resounding bang.

Motoko had struck Tomoko's abdomen, likewise Tomoko hit Motoko's helmet. The judge acknowledged the hits and raised both flags, "Draw!"

The audience thanked both their captain and the newcomer for their performance, and bowed in respect to their wonderful match.

"I expected nothing less, Motoko-san." Tomoko smiled at her while removing her helmet.

"Likewise, Tomoko-san." Motoko did the same before addressing her juniors about what they just witnessed and hoped to learn from.

* * *

Tomoko and Motoko settled into light discussion about sword techniques, and how they could be cut short in order to connect with another technique. Tomoko admitted it had something to do with her hobby, and only something with her hobby.

"So by starting with a light and quick technique, you can quickly switch to another?" Motoko asked for her to clarify this question.

"Right," Tomoko nodded, "but you can also, and this mostly applies to spell casters, delay skills, use an efficient technique or attack, then finish the aforementioned skill."

Motoko scratched the side of her chin in thought, "interesting move," but then that momentary understanding flipped around for her confusion, "how does that apply to swordsmen?"

"Take it this way, in the case of light-to-heavy attacks, let us use your techniques as an example. Use Zankuusen from a distance, rush in, then finish with a thrust attack or continue with another ranged technique, maybe even if your lucky enough to debilitate your opponent, you can finish with a heavy attack like Zanganken or Raimeiken, understood?"

Motoko was impressed by Tomoko's sage-like advice, before she sent another question her way, "what about that other method?"

Tomoko nodded, _I like this girl's open understanding of combining attack strategies_, but she did go into another of her technique lectures. "As much as I want to continue our chat, sadly I must decline," Tomoko shifted her gaze to the door in front of them, "We have reached our destination. Shall we?"

Motoko nodded and knocked on the Kyudo club's door, "We shall."

Inside

It was stunning.

That was all Motoko could say, because she had never expected the meek resident of the Hinata household to have that kind of face on her.

Shinobu stood with her back straight while donned in the club uniform, the longbow in her left hand, her right adorned in an archer's mitten, and the quiver strapped to the back of her waist. None of these could truly shock Motoko; it was that expression Shinobu wore that did the job.

Her uncharacteristic, serious gaze sent across the field surprised Motoko. No. It froze her where she stood. Shinobu's eyes held a gaze only a falcon could rival, her breathing low and rhythmic, evident due to the rise and fall of the breast-guard. In one smooth motion, her right hand hovered over the quiver, drew an arrow, and she notched her bow over her head.

Without breaking the momentum, she pulled the string while dropping down on one knee. The audience watching her, as well as Motoko and Tomoko, held their breaths as she took aim and her eye narrowed. Her wrist flicked and the arrow sailed through the air, impaling its target with deadly accuracy.

Shinobu gave a sigh of relief before turning back to the audience, bowing before them. Likewise, the members of the Kyudo club cheered for that amazing display of marksmanship.

"Maehara-san," the taller teen addressed the younger girl.

"What is it, Fujiwara-taichou?"

"That was impressive, if I must say."

"Thank you sir."

"Tell me, is this your first time?"

"No sir, I used to be a member of my old school's Kyudo club."

"I see then, you must practice a lot then? Well thank you for today. We will add your name to our roster by tomorrow. Have a good day, Maehara-san"

"Thank you, Fujiwara-senpai," Shinobu bowed after his retreating figure, her voice filled with joy.

Through the events of the day, five out of the six wanted to relate today's events to the manager-slash-demon lord of Hinata castle.

* * *

The residents coming home from school had arrived late in the afternoon, and were greeted to the sight of Keitaro sweeping the front yard with a team of prinnies tending to the flora around the front.

"Welcome home everyone," Keitaro waved to them cheerfully, "let's talk about today's events over some snacks and tea."

Keitaro called the prinnies to carry their things into the house while he walked them to the dining room. Inside, the mood around them was light and cheery. Seion explained that her day went quite well; although she did not appreciate the leers some of her students sent her way. Tomoko and Youko described their colorful meeting with Motoko's classmates.

Keitaro heard Motoko sigh, which led him to conclude that things didn't go well; Youko's fanged grin didn't help at all with his conclusion. Motoko explained that during lunch, she turned down the class punk's advances with a physical response: A kick in the jewels. The bleached ruffian summoned his mooks to deal with Tomoko and Youko, the former left everything for the brawler to handle. The teacher that arrived did ignored the limp bodies hanging in awkward places, or the one desperately trying to climb in through the window with his toes…oh wait those were his fingers. While the main ruffian squealed in a tone physically possible only since his little man was flatter than a deflated soufflé, curled into a tight ball and the offending mouth so far open, drool came down in waterfalls; all this considering he was unconscious.

That detailed description troubled Keitaro greatly, since he was the only man in the room at the moment. The prinnies were exempt, only distinct differences were the only way to tell them apart (like a certain pink prinny, green ambitious prinny, and that evil, red eyed prinny with antennae).

Tomoko lightened the mood by presenting Keitaro the news of Shinobu's sterling achievement in the Kyudo club, the presentation reminiscent of a baboon holding a lion cub from a certain movie; complete with Tomoko standing on the table while lifting Shinobu effortlessly.

This was the scene Naru discovered when she walked in the dining room. The residents within the room fell forward when she shouted "Copyright" out of no where.

"Ah Keitaro," Kitsune caught his attention, "I've been here the whole day but I haven't seen Choco, where is she?"

"She's at work."

Kitsune spat out the contents of her drink, coughing a few times, "As a what?"

"She works at Cherry heart kindergarten, she loves kids and they love her." It was Naru's turn to spew hot, green liquid.

"Are you insane? She's a demon! She might eat them or…" Naru let that last part hang because the demonic residents were staring her down something fierce, "…Umm, sorry?"

Youko gave that usual sneer she reserved for Naru, except this time you didn't have to look hard enough to see her eyebrow twitching.

"Anyone ever tell you that you suffer from Foot-In-Mouth syndrome?" Youko barked at the offending girl. Her target's head fell; at least she had the decency to feel shame.

"Naru," Keitaro sighed, "I never knew I would be the one to tell you this, but watch your language. Just because we are demons, me being half, doesn't mean we have feelings."

Naru had the decency to lower her head and apologize, not saying she was immediately forgiven. After all, she had failed to completely earn the trust of two demons, the respect of three, and friendship with all four. Their glares bore into her soul; she could even feel the burn from Seion…considering her eyes were closed.

Good ol' Keitaro though, always standing up even for the person that insults him. "Come on guys, she's still getting used to this new lifestyle," Keitaro succeeded somehow, but his reward for a 'job well done' was oddly painful. Being tackled by your pet cat is one thing; being tackled by a cat girl with the appearance of a well-endowed 16-year-old was definitely something else. She was clothed this time though: Vermilion, cat-eared hoodie, and cycling shorts under a cobalt skirt.

Keitaro lifted Choco off his chest to stand up, "Welcome Home Choco, did the job interview go well?"

"Mmhmm," Choco clung unto his back, "The cat arms and legs were my trump card! The kids loved it…although…"

"Although…?"

"Although, when one kid yanked my tail I kind of hissed at him." Choco stuck out her tongue while the rest of the residents imagine the poor kid scarred for life, and Choco seemingly on all fours hissing with her teeth brandished at the child.

Keitaro almost fell over, "What did you do afterwards?"

"I calmed down when everyone was looking at me strange. I patted his head and told him never be mean to cats," _or else I'd be watching him from his balcony while he slept_, Choco thought up the end… thinking she'd be weaned from cuddles if Keitaro were to learn she'd intentionally stalk a child.

"Well at least you were still hired," Keitaro scratched her ear affectionately before he continued, "Rest inside until you feel up to a spar, I need to see if you've improved during my absence."

"Understood, see ya later-nya." Choco nuzzled his face again before leaping off to grab some snacks from the kitchen.

"Now then," he turned to everyone, "Get changed, we are going to have our usual practice outside."

* * *

Kitsune Hanyou: And that's it…I'm sorry if it's complete and utterly boring. I just needed this out of the way before I focus on the training period and less on their natural lives. Hopefully I can end the training period in one chapter then follow up with the test and their first official fight...with more zombies!

That…and writer's block is being prevented by other stories bubbling in my head.

So with your understanding, this story might be put on hold for a while (with such a terrible end…I apologize) until I come up with something new. The other pieces of the story that are a bit dramatic are well…aren't until far into the story…so I kind of hate what's happening right now.

Expect a Naruto fic coming from me to suddenly pop-up with differing themes:

Story 1: Hinata as the main heroine, she gets her own love polygon. Features demons, weapons, and devil may cry like imagery (if I do it right)

Story 2: Naruto as a "do anything" sort of agency that has taken up an employee and apprentice (hint hint, I wonder who could it be? –sarcasm-)

Story 3: Only story that involves the elemental countries, blah blah blah…Naruto—or should I say Naruko—is a Miko…you'll see… (Miko Miko Naruko)

Sorry for this story's premature break…hopefully I come up with something while writing the others.

R&R, be angry, it's ok…but I don't tolerate relentless swearing (ex. Rarely any sentence without two or three cuss words.)

Oh, before I forget, if you (the reader) want something clarified, just post it in the reviews and I'll probably clear it up on the author's notes in the next chapter. That includes translation…no puns, I'm not good with puns.


End file.
